The Costume of sin El disfraz del pecado
by VampirezShepherd023
Summary: Castiel ha pasado 75 años sufriendo en el Infierno, habièndose sacrificado para salvar a Dean. Pero ahora ha vuelto, con el dolor de haber pasado todo este tiempo habiendo sido torturado por el mismo Dean. SLASH / NON-CON Pasen y Vean. :3
1. Hell 1

_**Hey! Vuelvo comunicando un conflicto mental que acabo de tener. "Hell" no será el último capi, será el primero, y así todo el mundo feliz entendiendo qué le sucedió a Cass. Leann!**_

_**Y posteen!  
>O mataré a Cass! .<strong>_

THE COSTUME OF SIN; Cap I Hell I

— ¿Estás seguro? —Me preguntó, y luego sonrió, agregando—No hay devoluciones—

Recuerdo haber cerrado los ojos para recordar porqué estaba haciendo esto. Pero simplemente terminé asintiendo. Me dio un poco de tiempo. Tal vez para decir adiós. Después de todo, me iba para no volver. Jamás. Era una eternidad a la que me había entregado. Y voluntariamente. Supongo que Lucifer jamás había visto aquello. Un ángel que se entregara a una eternidad de sufrimiento por su propia cuenta, voluntariamente. Claro, que yo tampoco lo hacía gratuitamente. Todo era para salvar a Dean. A que por fin pudiera tener esa vida normal que quería. Ambos hermanos querían vivir tranquilos y se veía que lo habían conseguido. No querría arruinar eso.

Sólo recuerdo que ambos me miraban. Con miedo, tal vez. No sabían qué hacer. Les di la espalda y me dejé arrastrar hasta el Infierno.

###

Simplemente no tengo fuerzas para nada. No puedo actuar. No puedo defenderme, tampoco. Si quiera pararme o moverme. Penosamente puedo respirar, y aún así me cuesta. Hace frío, viento. Puedo sentir un sonido conocido. Lo he escuchado antes. Pero no lo reconozco. Después de tantas décadas sólo escuchando gritos de dolor y llanto todos los sonidos normales se me hacen desconocidos. Sobre lo que estoy tendido es frío. Y granulado. Pero dudo seriamente que esté en un azucarero gigante. Algo viene y va. Como apenas puedo ver, veo todo oscuro. Un oscuro claro. Puedo divisar algo. Lo que veo al frente mío es algo que se mueve… que llega hasta el horizonte y no termina allí. Estoy en una playa. Claro. Muevo un poco la mano, chequeando si realmente es arena. Apenas me doy cuenta, veo su silueta, que se acerca a mí con su mirada maldita y su alma malintencionada. Me sigue costando creer que ése sea Dean y que ya no tenga alma.

####

Apenas Castiel abrió los ojos, después de haber visto a Dean habiendo tomado su mano y tratado de sostenerle contra él mismo, vio todo oscuro. Su visión tardó en acostumbrarse. Y después pudo identificar un poco el lugar en el que estaba. Era frío. Demasiado río. Húmedo. Se sentía encadenado contra algo duro. Si en el Cielo cada alma y ángel tenía su propio Paraíso, en el Infierno, cada ángel "Y" cada alma tienen un cubículo personal de tortura eterna. Al parecer, para el ángel, su infierno era una especie de cueva fría en la que no podía alcanzar la entrada y ver luz.

Aunque no estaba seguro de si realmente quería ver lo que había del otro lado de su infierno.

Se detuvo a pensar que Dean no sabía la razón por la cual Lucifer se lo había llevado. Tal vez era mejor así. Podría conocer a alguien, ser feliz con ese alguien y llevar su vida con naturalidad. Si era así, el sacrificio el ángel no sería en vano.

Por mientras, sólo sentía un ardor a la altura del pecho. Era leve. Con el paso del tiempo comenzó a acrecentarse. Y a causarle más dolor al ángel, que trataba de pasarlo por alto. Pero luego llegó a una instancia en la que el dolor era demasiado. Le hacía gemir y retorcerse de dolor, intentando soltarse de las cadenas que se enroscaban en sus brazos. Se detenía. Y volvía a empezar apenas el ángel calmaba su respiración. Ése era el dolor de un alma que se quema. Pero no era gran cosa. Después de todo, Castiel tenía la eternidad entera para acostumbrarse a ese padecimiento.

###

Había veces en las que le soltaban. Las cadenas alrededor de sus brazos se movían como serpientes y le soltaban, dejándole caer al suelo. Estando recostado sobre el suelo, abrazándose así mismo para luchar contra el frío, sintió que algo en la entrada de su infierno se abría. Algo casi oxidado. No quiso abrir los ojos y estaba de espaldas. Tampoco quiso moverse. El cuerpo, a causa del frío, había comenzado a dolerle. No quiso voltearse. Sólo esperó, intentando calmar su respiración y el castañeteo de su cuerpo. Debía ser alguien que venía a impartirle alguna clase diferente de tortura, ¿para qué molestarse y recibirle?

Sintió que se arrodillaba a su lado y que dejaban caer una chaqueta sobre él. Volteó de inmediato la cabeza, y vio a Dean, que le miraba serio. Se puso de pie y se dejó caer a su lado, tomándole y sentándole entre sus piernas, acomodando su chaqueta en él, abrazándole contra su pecho. Castiel estaba confundido. Pero tener la cabeza escondida entre su cuello y su cabeza que se apoyaba en la suya era una sensación tan satisfactoria que dejaba de lado todo.

—No tenías que hacer esto—le susurró Dean— ¿No ves que te extraño allá arriba? Me haces falta—

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, casi arrastrando la voz y buscando acurrucarse entre sus brazos.

—Vengo a acompañarte. No puedo estar aquí todo el tiempo. Pero vendré seguido a verte. Te necesito. Y voy a venir cada vez que me necesites tú—

—Pero tú no puedes estar aquí a menos que estés muerto—

"O en tu cabeza"

Tal vez era mejor que aquello fuese una ilusión. Su propia cabeza lo había creado, pero la sensación era tan real que prefería dejarlo así. Dean le abrazaba y le daba el calor que necesitaba. Le decía lo que quería oír, le acariciaba. Seguía recostado sobre el suelo, estaba seguro. Pero prefería seguir siendo engañado por su propia mente antes que seguir sintiendo el frío del suelo y el dolor en el pecho. Era un sueño. Cuando se sueña, generalmente no se sabe que se está en un sueño hasta que se despierta. Dean era su sueño hasta que le movían y volvían a encadenarle y que empezara nuevamente su tormento.

####

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo. Demasiado. Años. Aunque le era difícil decir cuando era de día y de noche, pero contaba como noche cuando le dejaban caer sobre el suelo, que era cuando Dean entraba a su Infierno a verle y a consolarle. Entre sus brazos, Castiel se sentía más frágil. Podía dar rienda suelta a la angustia que sentía. Que evitaba. Era sólo sentir el calor y el olor de su chaqueta y oír su palpitar y sus brazos rodeándole, le hacían sentir un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo que provocaba que una lágrima se deslizara de sus ojos. En un intento por borrarlas, escondía el rostro contra el pecho de Dean, quien solo acomodaba la chaqueta en su espalda y le abrazaba, apoyando su cabeza en la del ángel, meciéndole suavemente de un lado hacia el otro.

—Sólo dime que el verdadero tú es feliz. Que tiene una vida normal—Dean siempre le decía lo que él quería oír. Independiente de si fuese verdadero o falso.

A cada tortura, cada alma siente que no queda más por entregar. Que ya es hora de morir. Pero nunca llega. Ése es precisamente el problema. Ya están muertos. Castiel empezaba a sentir que se le había ido todo. Tampoco era ya un ángel, había perdido todo al dejarse arrastrar. Ansiaba morir. Y empezaba a considerar bastante la idea de entregarse ahora a Lucifer, no al Infierno. Volverse parte de uno de ellos, todo con detener la agonía de cada "día".

Pero había decidido negarse. Estaba ahí por Dean.

Eso se volvió el problema. Dean estaba ahí. Y no era su ilusión cotidiana. No. A quien tenía frente a él era muy real. Comenzó viéndole entrar del mismo modo que su ilusión. En un principio creyó que era aquello. Nada más que su cabeza jugando con él. Pero su mente sólo le traía a Dean cuando él estaba en el suelo. Decidió dejarlo pasar. Dean se detuvo frente a él y tomó su rostro. Sus manos estaban frías, pero no importaba. Cerró los ojos. Aún sentía, profundo y ya leve, el dolor del fuego en el pecho. Aún no necesitaba a Dean.

—Cass, yo no soy una ilusión. Abre los ojos—

Obedeció lentamente. Tenía un toque de realidad. Éste se acercó a besarle. Aún sin soltar el rostro del ángel. Castiel se dejó llevar. Ya eran más de 10 años en los que no tenía una experiencia que se sintiera tan real. Si pudiera soltarse de las cadenas le tomaría por la cintura y le empujaría al suelo, quedando a horcajadas sobre él, tomándole de la chaqueta y devorándole por completo, le deseaba, le ansiaba. Pero por mientras, todos esos planos era de Dean hacia él. Le tenía contra la pared, sosteniendo su rostro y besándole apasionado. Dean sacó una daga del interior de su chaqueta y redujo a trazos y pedazos el sobretodo beige. Toda esa ansiedad se interrumpió cuando el ángel sintió algo frío enterrarse en su vientre, sacándole de inmediato algo de sangre por la boca. Dean se alejó. Le miraba con una sonrisa leve.

No. Aquel no era su Dean. Era algún demonio o algún ángel caído llevando su imagen. Él, tan sólo tomó las cadenas que rodeaban los brazos del ángel y éstas le dejaron caer. Simplemente, sus piernas no le sostenían de pie. Se arrodilló frente a él y tomó su mano, incitándole a que revisara su alma. Con un leve gemido de dolor de parte del "demonio". Pero tampoco. Era realmente Dean. Eran sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos, sus intenciones, lo que tenía solo su alma y que le identificaba como tal. Castiel sacó la mano, no supo si por horror o por desconfianza. Dean realmente estaba ahí, frente a él, y había sido quien le había apuñalado en el vientre. Sacó la daga y miró la sangre que se deslizaba por el filo plateado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —musitó el ángel, con la mano intentando cubrir su herida.

—Resulta…—le comentó el cazador, tomando las manos del ángel y volviendo a encadenarle, desabotonando su camisa y rodeando la herida con el índice, sin dejar su sonrisa leve—Tuve un accidente unos 15 días, más o menos, después de que te fuiste. O más bien, que viniste. Caí grave en el hospital. No podía moverme. Empecé a darme cuenta que llevar éste estilo de vida me había llevado allí. Lucifer fue a verme y me ofreció lo que ves frente a ti. Tengo todo lo que quiero y necesito. Tengo que darle un par de pruebas, claro. Pero ya llevo una—

— ¿Trabajas para Lucifer? —temió.

—Bingo—le sonrió él.

— ¿Qué diría Sam? —le reclamó.

—Estaba horrorizado—rió—Y luego se durmió. Bueno… yo lo hice dormir. Si lo ves por ahí, fui yo. Su infierno es parecido al tuyo. Sammy fue mi primera prueba. Tú eres la segunda—

Le sonrió de costado. Castiel quiso moverse y evitar que le dañaran, pero Dean se puso de pie, se arremangó la camisa hasta al codo y se acercó al ángel, con un brazo sobre su hombro y con el otro acariciando su vientre.

— ¿Qué me vas a hacer? —preguntó, con algo de meido.

—Esto va a dolerte un poco—

—Si… si yo estoy aquí es por salvarte, Dean, para evitar que cayeras en este lugar—

—No tengo mordaza para que muerdas así que… tendrás que aguantarte un poquito—

La misma daga que antes penetrara en su vientre ahora rompió su piel a la altura del diafragma. La falta de aire se le hizo dolorosa, desesperante. Acto seguido, fue el mismo cazador quien se abrió paso en su piel, metiendo la mano del mismo modo en que los ángeles lo hacen y sacar información. Ahora era él quien lo experimentaba. Ese dolor, esa situación, sería la que reemplazaría de ahí en adelante el quemar de su alma. Ahora era Dean quien quemaba su alma, con satisfacción en el rostro al ver cómo el ángel gritaba o jadeaba, agitando las manos, tratando de zafarse de los grilletes que le inmovilizaban contra la pared. No quería aceptar que realmente quien le hacía tanto daño era Dean. El mismo por quien se había ofrecido a estar ahí sufriendo un tormento eterno. Pero había tocado su alma. Le había identificado. De verdad le había perdido.

—Detente—rogó. Sintió que comprimían algo en su interior y que la sangre se agolpaba en su garganta hasta salir, dejando la mancha en el suelo. Dean se había detenido. Le había tomado el rostro y le miraba detenidamente. Castiel trataba de recuperar el control de su respiración—No entiendo—jadeó, lastimeramente.

— ¿Qué no entiendes? —le sonrió Dean.

— ¿Por qué estás haciéndome esto? —

El rostro del cazador se endureció y volvió a quemarle. Los gritos de su víctima no se hicieron esperar. Y sus súplicas tampoco. Su rostro adolorido hacía sonreír a Dean.

—Para—gimió, a modo de súplica—No me hagas esto—

—Es mi prueba, Cass. Si hago esto, tendré lo que busco—

—Una vez dijiste que éramos familia. Que nos protegeríamos el uno al otro, ¿cómo puedes entregar tanto sólo por placer terrenal? —

El cazador movió levemente la mano y cadenas de punta cortante atravesaron sus piernas, enredándose en ellas. El gesto y el gemido de dolor y de súplica que trató de negarle Castiel provocaron que Dean buscara algo de trasfondo. Había algo en esos ojos azules. Le veía retorcerse de dolor. Sus piernas tiritaban y manchaban de oscuro el pantalón. Algo en ése ángel llamaba su atención. Sonrió levemente y le empujó del hombro contra la pared fría. Volvió a torturarle. El ángel se movía tratando de encontrar alguna posición en la que se le hiciera más difícil torturarle, pero no podía mover los brazos, sus piernas se desgarraban con cada movimiento. El dolor de la quemazón era algo incomparable. Y dependiendo de cómo su torturador moviera la mano le hacía sangrar. En medio de jadeos y gemidos el ángel le rogaba que se detuviera.

Sacó la mano un tiempo después, lentamente, provocando más agonía en el ángel. Éste le miraba confundido. Como si a través de sus ojos intentara ver más profundamente en él. Pero sólo conseguía ver un pozo oscuro, que nunca terminaba. Un enorme abismo del que no alcanzaba a ver el suelo.

Las cadenas que rodeaban sus piernas y sus brazos le soltaron y él cayó al suelo, con un gemido largo, intentando moverse y ver su cuerpo herido y manchado en sangre. Dean cayó a horcajadas sobre él y tomó su rostro ensangrentado, mirándole con seriedad. Castiel se negaba a mirarle. El aire comenzaba a faltarle de manera agonizante.

—Dean…—rogó—No sigas—Si tenía que humillarse y rogar para detener todo aquello lo haría. Jadeando y algo asustado, el ángel sintió que soltaban su rostro lentamente. Sólo lo ladeó, respirando hondo y así llenar la demanda de oxígeno que pedía su cuerpo—Por favor, detente—

Dean se había detenido a mirarle. Al ver que el ángel se calmaba un poco, le tomó de ambos brazos, levantándole y le azotó contra la pared, acorralándole y comenzando a golpearle violentamente. Sólo se detuvo al tenerle nuevamente contra el suelo, tosiendo desesperado y botando sangre del labio roto. Cubría su rostro con ambas manos, que tiritaban. Parecía mirarle, pero Dean jamás había visto el miedo en el rostro del ángel. Se agachó junto a él, tomando sus brazos, alejándolos y tomando su rostro.

— ¿Sigues sin querer creer que soy yo? —le preguntó. Castiel ladeó la cabeza; no quería enfrentar a sus ojos, aunque el cazador le forzó—Vendré a verte seguido—se acercó, le dio un suave beso y le dejó. Apenas Castiel se sintió solo, se ladeó, quedando boca abajo y escupiendo lo que quedaba de sangre en su boca. Sintiéndose sobrellevado por el dolor y la confusión, el ángel se acomodó sentado en el frío suelo, gimiendo. No recordaba haber sentido un sentimiento de angustia tan fuerte. Pensar que había tenido que rogarle. Que suplicarle que le dejara. Y ni siquiera había funcionado.

###

Por supuesto, Dean volvió seguido, tal y como prometió. Siempre con el mismo objetivo en mente, que siempre se cumplía; hacerle sangrar, gemir, suplicar porque le dejara. Así llegaron a pasar unos cuantos años más. Al menos para él en ese lugar. Castiel aprendió a temerle a aquella silueta negra que avanzaba y abría la puerta de su Infierno. Ya para esa etapa, le había desprovisto de todos sus poderes, todas sus habilidades se habían ido, ya no tenía alas. Había perdido todo lo que pudiera definirle como ángel. Y cada vez más confundido sobre sí mismo y sobre lo que sucedía. Ya no sabía si temerle a Dean, u odiarle.

Pero el sufrimiento no había parado sólo en agresión física.

El ángel tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la pared por la que de vez en cuando caían gotas de agua. Aunque jamás se atrevió a beber por mucha sed que tuviera, no estaba muy seguro de dónde venía esa agua. Y por el tono por el que bajaba algunas veces empezaba a dudar que fuera agua.

Su cuerpo tiritaba. Al poco rato sintió que el cazador y su torturador entraba. Apenas le sintió cerrar esa puerta de golpe, supo que algo marchaba diferente. Se detuvo a su lado, sosteniendo el rostro que el ángel siempre intentaba negarle. Como cada sesión que tenían, partió besándole suavemente en los labios. Gesto que ya no era bien recibido por el ángel. Por cada vez que lo hacía, más se rompía el corazón del ángel. Era la sensación más cálida que recordaba, convertida en la más fría.

Sintió algo que penetraba en su piel, un poco más abajo del hombro. Provocaba un dolor agudo. Bastante. Era una especie de oz que había logrado atravesar aquella parte de su cuerpo y comenzaba a botar sangre de inmediato, manchando la camisa, que era una de las pocas cosas que le quedaban para cubrirse. Su brazo derecho, que era el miembro afectado, había comenzado a castañear, ya no sentía los dedos que estaban del otro lado de la cadena que tomaba sus muñecas a la altura de su cabeza. Por otro lado, Dean estaba tras él, sosteniéndole del cuello, besando la parte posterior de éste y su rostro.

—Sólo quiero, Cass… que me des el placer de oírte gemir y suplicar—le sonrió Dean.

Le tomó por el pecho y le atrajo hasta él, metiendo la mano bajo su camisa, que agarró y rajó hasta dejar convertida en algunos pedazos desparramados sobre el suelo. Había comenzado a besar su espalda y a quitarle el cinturón, desabotonando su pantalón.

—No lo hagas—gimió el ángel. Dio un respingo al sentir que la fría mano del cazador ya se deslizaba entre su entrepierna—No, por favor, no me hagas esto, Dean…—

—Sólo dame el placer de verte gemir. Sólo eso pido. Quiero verte gemir y suplicar—jadeó, sosteniendo su cuello y levantando su rostro—Yo sé que puedes suplicar. Y que ya llevas un buen tiempo fantaseando con esto—

No en aquella situación. Era cierto, Castiel deseaba que Dean le arrojara sobre la cama y le hiciera el amor hasta el cansancio, pero los contextos de ambas situaciones eran demasiado distintos.

Había comenzando a tiritar él. La piel de su hombro, atravesada por la oz conectada a una cadena que bajaba por la muralla había comenzando a tirarle y a sangrar y Dean mordía con suavidad su cuello al mismo tiempo que rozaba su entrepierna con la del ángel y guiaba su cadera con ambas manos.

—Dean, te lo ruego—gimió, ocultando su rostro.

—Eso es, angelito. Eso es todo lo que quiero, oírte suplicar. Suplicar y gemir, nada más que eso. Pero no es necesario llorar—le susurró el cazador, rozando su labio inferior por su rostro y haciendo desaparecer esa lágrima solitaria—Anda, quiero oírte gemir—

Habiéndole dejado lo poco de ropa inferior que le quedaba hasta el muslo le embistió, sujetando su cadera con ambas manos, guiándole, moviéndole de forma tal que penetrarle fuera una labor menos complicada o peleada. Castiel sólo trataba de retenerse. De hacer que todo aquello terminara. Pero apenas había empezado.

—Cass—le susurró, en medio de un jadeo—Estás apretado, necesito que te relajes. O no será placentero para ninguno de los dos—

—Dean, por favor, ya basta, no sigas—

Le sostuvieron con más aprehensión por la cintura y Dean volvió a embestirle más violentamente, sin poder contener un gemido.

—Ruégame, Cass… suplícame—demandó en su oído, jadeando, penetrándole—Quiero oír que gimas mi nombre—

El castañeteo del ángel se sumaba al dolor del gancho tirando de su brazo, que ya no tenía movilidad más que tiritar. Por la herida caía un hilo de sangre que Dean se encargaba de esparcir por su pecho y por su vientre, con las palmas manchadas de rojo.

—Relájate, Cass—jadeó Dean, volviendo a penetrarle, yendo con un poco más de prisa. Aquel miembro erecto y duro abriendo paso en su cuerpo era lo que le hacía gemir y contener un grito de dolor apretando los ojos, rogando porque todo aquello terminara de una vez por todas. El cazador acabó no luego, corriéndose en su interior con un gemido particularmente alto que hizo estremecerse al ángel. Se movió lentamente, abrochando su cinturón alrededor de su cintura y cubriendo al ángel con lo poco y nada que le quedaba de ropa.

—Será la primera. Pero no la última vez que te haga esto, Cass—le sonrió Dean, tomando su rostro y besando suavemente su frente. Removió de un tirón el gancho que sujetaba su cuerpo, produciendo un grito ahogado y que se abriera un poco más la carne en el ángel. Éste se volteó hasta quedar apoyado en la pared de espalda, evitando mirar a Dean y evitando mostrar su rostro de dolor, ocultándolo entre ambas piernas y sus brazos. El cazador se puso de pie, arrojando su chaqueta a su regazo.

—Si te va a dar frío úsala—dijo aquello con una sonrisa y se fue, asegurando la puerta que Castiel jamás alcanzaba a ver.

Pero no. El ángel no quería usar ESA chaqueta. Pero el frío comenzaba a ser demasiado. Su aliento producía una especie de vapor al jadear, su cuerpo entero tiritaba y empezaba a dolerle. Le tomó con el brazo que podía mover y se cubrió con ella. Se acomodó cerca de la esquina, ocultándose en la oscuridad. Quería gritar, quería golpear todo lo que pudiera haber a su alrededor, quería acabar de su vida de una vez por todas. Odiaba a Dean Winchester con toda su alma, lo odiaba. Sacarle del Infierno hace unos años había sido su segundo más grave error ¿El primero? Había sido entregarse, por él, a una eternidad de sufrimiento que el mismo Dean le impartiría.

_**ACLARACIÓN: No, mentira. No mataré a Cass. :p. Pronto volveré con la segunda parte de Hell porque queda más, muhahaha. Perdonen el desorden del fic… y sólo lean! Y recomiéndenme! Jajaja.**_

_**Posteen!**_


	2. Hell 2

_**He vuelto con… FINALMENTE (agotamiento) el Segundo capi de Hell. Y final, lógico. Sólo después de esto viene Oxnard Medical Center, que tuve un enredo con los capis, :P**_

_**Pero no más.. he terminado… y éste es un poco más cortito que el anterior, pero espero siga teniendo angustia, :p**_

_**Muchas gracias a Javoss18, a Rosa Novak Winchester, a Dee Spiegel y a Choi Mingyu por postear, y Aldarame, tu respuesta.**_

"Debo decir que me siento halagada por eso de la buena redacción, jajaja. Es sólo que trato de que mis fics (e historias personales y originales tbn), tengan una buena ortografía y redacción y coherencia y todo eso. Si uno se da la molestia en leer uno tiene que entregar tbn algo de buen contenido, no? Y gracias más por lo de la buena trama, jaja. Y si bien al Destiel le pongo drama, después igual termina… no diré más, no quiero revelar el final, cuek. Gracias, nos vemooossss :3

_**Bueno, los dejo leyendo, espero este capi les guste mucho porque ya son las… 1:18 AM y tengo sueñito y me siento realizada porque lo terminé pero espero que guste… y Danna… me distraes! Pero igual te escribiré, sabes que te queyo mucho.**_

_**No olviden postear!**_

THE COSTUME OF SIN; Cap I Hell II

Dean solo le había ido después de haber dejado a Castiel tirado sobre el suelo, necesitado de aire y casi ahogado con su propia sangre, adolorido de todo su cuerpo y jadeando. Apenas oía que las puertas de su infierno el ángel comenzaba a moverse, tratando de enderezarse. Logró arrodillarse, con las manos heridas apoyadas en el suelo frío, un frío que no permite que los dedos se muevan con facilidad, y pudo escupir el resto de la sangre que caía de su boca.

Logró moverse un poco más. Lo suficiente hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas en la esquina de aquel lugar oscuro. Juntó las piernas, doblándolas y apoyando y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos, con la chaqueta del cazador en su espalda, con una lagrimita rebelde cayendo por su mejilla que trató de ignorar y de reprender restregando su rostro contra su brazo. Siempre trataba de ignorar que lloraba, lo pasaba por alto, pero simplemente le era imposible evitar notar un leve cosquilleo cayendo y tenía que quitárselo para no sentirse tan débil.

Ésta tortura había sido diferente para el ángel. A Dean no le había bastado con la sola idea de golpearle hasta el cansancio o de penetrarle. Miró detenidamente, con una leve curvatura de sus labios hacia arriba, cómo Castiel le negaba la mirada. Le acorraló contra la pared y embistió su cadera, apenas en un roce, pero que de todos modos hizo que el ángel gimiera a modo de reflejo ante el temor. Con sus manos apoyadas en su pecho, se acercó a susurrarle al oído que lo haría suyo, que lo sometería a su voluntad y que le convertiría en un esclavo. Castiel simplemente no podía evitar estremecerse y negar con la cabeza al escuchar aquello.

Pero ya no se atrevía a decirle que no al cazador. Al arcángel que para esas alturas ya era. La última vez, y por cierto, primera, que se había negado a las órdenes indirectas de su verdugo, que había reunido algo de fuerza para defenderse, había acabado con un par de os atravesando bajo su hombro, dañado en el pulmón y adolorido con la falta de aire, que le hacía exasperante y agonizante. Había gritado horas, era un dolor que jamás terminaba. Había decidido, apenas Dean le había dejado, no negársele nuevamente. Había cometido un error en el que no había vuelta atrás. Había que aceptar las consecuencias.

Dean le tomó de los hombros y le impulsó hacia abajo, hasta arrodillarle sobre el suelo.

—Ya sabes que hacer, Cass—le sonrió, de costado—Tengo que admitir que siempre me ha gustado la idea de saber cómo lo mamas—Anda, abre esa boquita tuya—

El ángel le negó la mirada. Estaba suelto. Al menos de las muñecas, que mostraban la marca permanente de los grilletes, pero seguía encadenado del cuello. Quiso lanzarse a él, abrazarle las piernas y llorar, y rogar que no le forzara, pero simplemente prefirió mover la cabeza negativamente y suplicar, en un susurro.

—Dean, no… por favor, no me obligues a hacer esto—

—Sabes que yo no ruego, Cass, pero sabes que soy bastante persuasivo—No me hagas obligarte, anda, házmelo—

Pareció acorralarle contra la pared y desanudó el cinturón, acariciando y tironeando con suavidad su cabello.

—Dean, en serio… —se lamentó, casi arrastrando las palabras—No me obligues a hacer esto, te lo pido…—No hubo caso. Después de todo, las súplicas no habían funcionado en los últimos 35 años. Lo más probable era que dentro de lo que quedaba de su eternidad, tampoco funcionaran.

Mientras con una mano revolvía su cabello relamiéndose en el interior, con la otra sostenía su mentón y acariciaba con el pulgar su labio inferior, mientras el ángel trataba de negarse, con sus ojitos llenos de súplica. Apenas logró meter un dedo y hacerle abrir un poco la boca, tomó ambas manos con premura y las sostuvo contra su cintura, guiándolas a bajar la parte delantera de su pantalón. Ya no se atrevía a decir que no. Cerró los ojos y aceptó las consecuencias de su error.

A la primera caricia que dio su lengua en su miembro su torturador gimió, tironeando con ambas manos sobre su cabeza, intentando profundizar aún más el contacto de su lengua, levantando la cabeza y arqueando apenas visiblemente la espalda.

— ¡Ahhhmm! Cass… más profundo, Cass, más profundo—Contra el total de su voluntad, el ángel sólo obedecía. Después de tanto tiempo había sido entrenado sólo para obedecer y ser un esclavo sexual y algo parecido a una bolsa de arena con forma humana. Su lengua recorría cada centímetro de su miembro y negaba por todos los medios, su mirada y su rostro de tortura al arcángel—No pares, no te detengas, Cass ¡Ahhhmm! —

Cada gemido era un estremecimiento más para el ángel que trataba de aguantar una que otra lágrima de humillación. Dean apoyaba la mano izquierda en la pared, tratando de penetrar en aquella húmeda cavidad con un empujón casi insignificante de su cadera. Cuando le dejó alejarse de él, con un rostro algo enrojecido y humillado por lo que acaba de hacer, tomó ambos brazos del ángel, obligándole a ponerse de pie y quedar contra la pared. Castiel ocultó su rostro, pero su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir cómo le rozaban y le susurraban al oído;

—Quiero que repitas lo que yo diga, Cass—Ocultando un rostro con los ojos ya humedecidos, sólo asintió—Di que eres mi esclavo—

Con su cuerpo castañeando, escuchó una sonrisilla. Pero obedeció y repitió lo exigido en un susurro.

—Que eres todo mío—

—Soy todo tuyo—susurró.

—Di exactamente… lo que sientes por mi—Hubiera deseado decir que le odiaba. Gemirlo, gritar que le odiaba. Que lo único que deseaba era verle muerto y sufriendo tanto como él lo había hecho—Di que me amas. Dime cuánto me amas—

Como el ángel se negaba a responder, el arcángel comenzó a acariciar su espalda, abriéndose paso en su entrada con un par de dedos, hasta que logró embestirle, sosteniéndole firme por la cintura, apresándole contra la pared y comenzando a penetrarle con más prisa, con más rabia, pidiéndole entre jadeos que volviera a repetir lo que le había ordenado un minuto atrás. Entre gemidos de dolor, Castiel volvía a repetirlo, que era su amo, que su cuerpo era suyo, que podría hacer de él cuánto quisiera. Dean le exigía rogarle, oírle gemir, y Castiel siempre lograba complacerle, lo quisiera o no. Apenas le dejaba, se arreglaba y le arrojaba al suelo, comenzando a golpearle salvajemente. Si fuera en el mundo de los vivos y Castiel fuera humano—como lo era en aquel momento por haber perdido sus poderes—, Dean sólo se hubiera detenido cuando le hubiera tenido muerto. En este caso, sólo se detenía cuando veía que necesitaba voltearse para escupir la sangre que tenía y necesitaba aspirar grandes bocanadas de aire para poder parar un poco el dolor que afligía con tanta fiereza su pecho.

—Dean, ya basta, te ruego... detente—le suplicó el ángel, cubriéndose con ambos brazos.

El arcángel se acuclilló a su lado y tomó su rostro.

—Es cierto. Basta por hoy—quitó una lágrima que caía con la manga de su prenda—No llores, Cass. Sabes que te amo. Después de todo, eres mi juguete favorito—se arrodilló a besarle en los labios; algo largo, y luego se puso de pie y se fue. Castiel necesitaba descargar toda la rabia que tenía contra aquel arcángel. Todo su odio se acumulaba. Necesitaba ver a Dean Winchester sufriendo lo mismo que él. Y ahora que ya no había ilusión o pensamiento que le ayudara a superar las horas infernales, el frío, la humedad, el dolor y la falta de aire, necesitaba algo que le ayudara a sobrellevar la situación, y aquello era imaginar, soñar que alguien le liberaba de su tormento eterno y le ayudaba a escapar. Como obviamente ya no tenía a ninguno de los Winchester, su única esperanza era un ángel. Y de los únicos que tenía cerca era Balthazar, a quien había amado como a un hermano. Balthazar era su hermano mayor. Le había apoyado en tiempos de angustia y había tratado de guiarle por el buen camino y las buenas decisiones.

Había tratado. De todos modos Castiel no había tomado su consejo y había cometido el peor error de su infinita vida.

Si Balthazar era capaz de sacarle, apenas recuperara sus habilidades se encargaría de destruir moralmente a su torturador. Por tantos años como él estuviera él, le haría pagar por cada lágrima que le hizo derramar o por cada gota de sangre que cayera de su cuerpo.

Por otro lado, miraba arriba y veía oscuridad. A donde mirara, a donde girara la cabeza y la vista, no veía nada más que oscuridad. Y estaba seguro de que Balthazar jamás podría atravesar la puerta de su infierno, que jamás alcanzaba a ver.

Pero como solía pensar antes de que el arcángel entrara a torturarle, era mejor vivir una ilusión que no era real, antes que seguir sufriendo por el dolor en aquel maldito infierno suyo.

###

Su tortura se repitió por mucho tiempo. Años que para el ángel eran interminables. Se veía forzado a hacer cosas que iban contra su orgullo, y siempre terminaba arrinconado, tiritando y cubierto con la chaqueta verde oscura del cazador, quitando lágrimas y manchas de sangre de su rostro.

####

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado. Ya no tenía noción del tiempo. Después de tanto, ya se encontraba tendido sobre el suelo, su cuerpo sólo castañeando, apenas sus dedos se movían, como acariciando el suelo rocoso. Ya se dejaba hacer de todo. Si bien seguía gimiendo cuando Dean abusaba de él, era más por la orden de él que por sí mismo. Ya no rogaba. Ya no emitía palabra alguna, sino cuando le pedían repetir alguna cosa. No se negaba a nada y obedecía ávidamente a cualquier mandato, olvidando si fuera contra su orgullo.

Se había dado cuenta que, desde que entró en ese estado de "inconsciencia despierta", Dean iba cada vez menos a su infierno. Podía pasar lo que él llamaba "días" sin verle. Pero parecía no importarle o encontrarle algo que pudiera hacerle aprovecharse de aquello "Si estoy así, ya no vienen tanto como antes". Si bien había conseguido averiguar aquello, parecía no importarle. Su cuerpo era ahora sólo movido por las manos de su torturador. Se había transformado en el peluche que Dean había entrenado por tantos años.

"Había vuelto a tierra firme. Sí. Veía todo a mí alrededor más iluminado de cuanto estaba en el Infierno. Pero seguía sin comprender por qué estaba aquí. No sabía qué otra cosa podrían hacerme. Ya me habían hecho de todo. Supongo. No estoy al tanto de qué otras formas de tortura puede inventar Lucifer. Pero ya todo me da lo mismo, estoy del todo resignado"

Dean avanzó lentamente por la arena, bastante cerca de donde llegaba la marea.

—Realmente estás en tierra firme, Cass ¿Lo sientes? ¿Te das cuenta de la diferencia? —le susurró. Castiel no se movió. Sólo movía las pupilas de sus ojos pero sin mirarle a él—Lucifer decidió dejarte libre. No comprendo por qué. No me agrada la idea, pero ni modo. De todos modos no creas que éste será nuestro adiós. Lucifer no me ha prohibido venir a verte de vez en cuando. Aunque no sé con quién vas a quedarte por mientras. No me dijo nada de eso—

Castiel pareció tratar de moverse un poco sobre la arena. Sentir una brisa de aire, el sonido del mar, las gotas que saltaban al chocar contra las rocas eran algo que le hacían sentir un poco más liberado. Estaba de nuevo con vida.

No pensó de inmediato en la venganza que había planeado con tanto tiempo de sobra. Pero eso no importaba. Necesitaba moverse. Pero aún no podía. Aún no sabía qué hacer. Su mente no trabajaba todavía.

—Antes de dejarte… necesito sentir que eres mío una última vez más—

No se había dado cuenta sino hasta cuando Dean comenzó a desvestirle, que llevaba algo puesto encima que no era la cazadora. Tampoco era lo mismo que llevaba cuando entró. Pero al menos la camisa, el blazer oscuro y el pantalón. De todos modos, se dejó hacer, con la vista ahora clavada en el cielo oscuro. Tenía ese azul brillante que tiene sólo la madrugada. Tres, cuatro de la madrugada. Sentía cómo Dean besaba cada parte de su pecho y de su vientre repitiendo que no sería la última vez que le vería, penetrando en él y gimiendo, tomando su espalda y arqueándola, mordiendo suavemente su cuello. Cuando volvió a dejarle sobre la arena, le miró con una ternura algo extraña y se acercó a besarle.

—Voy a buscarte, Cassie. No puedo permitir que mi juguete favorito me sea arrebatado de las manos, ¿verdad? Voy a encontrarte. Cuando lo haga serás mío cada vez que quiera—

Apenas se puso de pie, sintió un agudo dolor en la pierna. Algo en ella se quebraba. Algo en ella había sido quebrado por el arcángel, pero sólo pudo gritar en su interior. Dolía. Sus ojos lloraban a causa de la agonía pero su rostro no lo demostraba en realidad. Todo su huésped padecía inconsciente e inmutable ante cualquier daño. Más un dolor que le costaba la respiración, justo donde las costillas se separaban.

—Si es que, claro… sobrevives ésta noche—

Ladeó la cabeza. Ya no sentía miedo, ni humillación. Todo eso estaba en algún lugar recóndito de su mente. Sólo sentía frío, y dolor.

Tampoco estuvo al tanto de cuánto tiempo estuvo tendido sobre la arena, ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Estaba al tanto de dónde estaba, de que estaba nuevamente con vida, pero no tenía reacción alguna ante aquello.

Sintió unos pasos que saltaban a la arena y corrían hacia él. Le habían tomado de la cabeza y golpeaban su rostro con suavidad. Sentía que le llamaban, pero no era alguien que le conocía. Su visión había empezado a confundirse. Todo lo que veía tenía una capa que hacía que todo se viera borroso. Le dolía la cabeza y su frío ya se hacía infernal. Quiso gemir, decir algo. Quiso pedir ayuda a quien entendió estaba tratando de ayudarle, pero la voz no le salía. No movía los labios. Sólo respiraba con dificultad y trataba de controlar el castañeteo de su cuerpo.

Sintió que le tomaban del torso y que le levantaban un poco, como sentándole en la arena, pero su cabeza sólo se dejó caer hacia adelante. La miraba. Al menos ya sabía que era una mujer. Trataba de descifrar cómo era, pero su visión no le permitía estar muy seguro. Quería pedirle ayuda, y refugio. Pero no le salía la voz. Ella se había sacado algo de su propia ropa y había colocado en su espalda un chaleco rojo, bastante tibio. Sintió su brazo alrededor del suyo, tras su espalda. No pudo evitar sentirse conmovido por aquella conducta.

Sintió de pronto un sonido fuerte. La voz de aquella mujer la había escuchado profunda. Difícil de entender. Como si saliera de algún instrumento raro de viento, como si estuviera lejos, pero al mismo tiempo a su lado. El sonido fuerte, lo conocía. Era una especie de sirena. Veía luces moverse en círculos y un par de hombres de más de 30 años que se acercaron a él a tocar su rostro y a tomarle en brazos, pero él no quiso separarle del calor que le daba la desconocida, y logrando mover su brazo, casi inconscientemente, se aferró con la poca fuerza que pudo conseguir, y que quedaba en su cuerpo, a la ropa que llevaba. Ella se levantó junto con él y se separó sólo cuando estos hombres envueltos en un blanco total le recostaban sobre algo blando. Sentía que abrían su camisa, que examinaban sin tocar la herida y que ponían un gel helado sobre su cuerpo, pero simplemente no se estremeció. De pronto sintió una especie de descarga. Dolió un poco, pero no tanto con lo que había aprendido a soportar. Quien no sostenía esa cosa con gel que hacía su pecho saltar y su corazón acelerarse golpeaba con suavidad su rostro, levantándole con suavidad, y con algo que confundía con ternura, su párpado, poniendo sobre él una luz que le molestaba. También en el otro ojo.

No sabía dónde estaba. Sólo veía una potente luz sobre él, que no era la que manejaba el sujeto más joven envuelto en telas blancas, pero estaba seguro que aquel no era el Cielo.

Por suerte, tampoco era el Infierno.

De todos modos, en medio de esos golpes de corriente que daban a su corazón, terminó ladeando la cabeza y cerrando definitivamente los ojos.

_**Pd: Debo decir que en mi vida jamás me han desfibrilado… y tampoco conozco a alguien que lo haya sido como para preguntarle y… no tengo idea qué se siente, pero supongo que es esto, no? Bueno… en las escenas de lemon hay veces en que uno tbn tiene que "estimar", no? Nos vemos lueguito, byeeee **_


	3. Oxnard Medical Center I

_**Hello everyone! Esta maniática ha vuelto con su tercer fanfic, Segundo de Supernatural. Debo dar un pequeño Warning… éste fic está categorizado como angst y non-con. Espero guste y… si me quieren tirar piedras, no duden en hacerlo. Una pequeña explicación… éste fic parte del capítulo dos y termina con el primero, como para explicar y detallar unas cuantas cosas al final. Aparte, éste primer capítulo es una prueba, dependiendo de cómo vaya, seguiré actualizando.**_

_**Posteen… :) No importa si es en buena o en mala, :p**_

THE COSTUME OF SIN; Cap II

10:34. Dean acababa de entrar a la ducha y Sam caminaba a la sala de estar, a sentarse en el sofá, aún vistiendo un pantalón de pijama y una polera gris, frente a la televisión prendida y con un bol de cereal en una mano y un tazón de café en la otra. Había dejado el tazón en la mesita de centro frente a él y había tomado el control de la tv cuando sonó el teléfono.

— ¿Diga? —

Del otro lado, habló una voz gruesa, algo vieja tal vez, buscando a un Dean Winchester.

—Él en este momento no puede atenderle, pero puede dejarle el mensaje—

—Llamamos del centro médico de Oxnard. Tenemos internado a alguien que llegó bastante grave portando en el bolsillo éste número de teléfono y el nombre de Dean Winchester—

—Oh, Dios ¿Cuántos años tiene? —

—Unos 35 más o menos—

Sam pensó a lo rápido. Algún conocido que tuviera 35 años… ya era difícil. Al menos no era Bobby.

—La idea es que puedan venir lo más rápido posible a reconocerlo y a llenar una ficha con su información, no lo tenemos en nuestros registros—

—Perfecto. Esperaré a que Dean esté listo y saldremos de inmediato para allá—

Ambos cortaron y Sam se puso de pie, avanzando hacia el baño. A través del vidrio polarizado podía ver la silueta de Dean agitando la cabeza bajo el agua.

—Hey… date prisa. Hay que salir rápido. Nos llamaron del hospital, tienen internado a un amigo tuyo que tenía el número de teléfono de la casa y tu nombre—

— ¡Dios Santo! ¡Bobby! —gimió Dean, corriendo la puerta de la ducha y sacando la cabeza llena de espuma.

—Noo… y gracias por incluirme en los amigos de Bobby. Dijeron que tenía más o menos 35 años ¿Te suena? —

Dean había cerrado de nuevo la puerta polarizada y negaba.

— ¿Hay que salir de inmediato? —

—De preferencia. Date prisa. Voy a calentar el auto—

— ¡Calienta el Impala! —

Sam sólo cerró la puerta y bebió el café cómo pudo mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Cuando entró al baño a arreglarse su hermano ya estaba en su cuarto vistiéndose. Ambos aún no podían dejar de pensar en quién podría ser quien estaba en tan grave estado. El recorrido al hospital no tardó más de 20 minutos.

Las puertas se les abrieron y pasaron de inmediato a recepción a preguntar. La secretaria llamó a alguien a través del parlante y a los minutos llegó un médico de bata blanca y las manos en los bolsillos, de alrededor de unos 50 años, que estrechó sus manos.

— ¿Hablé con usted por teléfono, cierto? —Sam asintió—Entonces usted es Dean Winchester—

Éste sólo imitó a Sam y asintió.

— ¿Puede decirnos algo sobre esto? —

—Veamos…—murmuró el médico mientras avanzaba hacia el ascensor y presionaba unos botones, mirándoles—Llegó esta madrugada, faltando 15 para las 05:00. Llegó bastante herido, digo… aún sangraba, tiene una pierna y un brazo rotos y está con respiración artificial—

Eso era bastante malo. Fuese quien fuese era terrible. Pero Dean comenzaba a pensar que podía ser un simple error y que la persona internada pudieran no conocerla, porque no recordaba a nadie.

Pero tenía su número telefónico y su nombre en un papel en su bolsillo.

Llegaron al piso 3 y avanzaron por un pasillo medianamente iluminado. Llegaron a la cuarta habitación y entraron, encontrando, con bastante sorpresa, y casi incredulidad, a Castiel, totalmente inconsciente, ayudado de un respirador artificial y una bolsa de suero.

—Voy a pedirles que se tomen un minuto y que apenas puedan bajen a Recepción en el primer piso y llenen una ficha con sus datos—comentó el médico, con las manos en sus bolsillos nuevamente, bajando las escaleras.

— ¿Se te ocurrió que alguna vez que podía ser él? —le preguntó Sam, ambos avanzando hacia la camilla.

—Pero… ¿no se supone que él… pues… murió? —gimió Dean, quedando a su lado.

—No sé si… realmente se usa el término morir pero… algo parecido—

— ¿Lucifer quiso devolverlo? —

—Tal vez. Pero lo dudo ¿Por qué Lucifer querría devolverlo por su propia cuenta? —

—No tengo idea pero… ¿Sabes? Yo voy a arreglar eso de su información y tú quédate aquí y llama a Balthazar, tal vez él sepa algo—

Dean bajó casi a saltos las escaleras con prisa. Sam sólo se acercó un poco a ver el cuerpo técnicamente inmóvil del ángel, lo más probable es que estuviera convertido en humano nuevamente. Sólo podía escuchar el pitido de la máquina a su lado, la respiración forzada a causa de la máquina y la mascarilla cubriendo su boca y su nariz y su pecho subiendo y bajando levemente. Exactamente, tenía el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha rotos, cubiertos de vedas y envueltos en un yeso medio cubiertos bajo el cubrecama blanco.

—Hey, nos preocupaste, ¿Qué haces de nuevo en el mundo de los vivos, eh, Cassie? —le sonrió Sam, acercándose y viéndole. De verdad se veía bastante mal. Castiel había desaparecido hace 8 meses, casi. 7 meses y medio para ser exactos. Eran 75 años, si es que el tiempo en el Infierno para los ángeles era igual que para los humanos. Recordó que ambos hermanos le habían visto arder, le habían visto desaparecer de una manera bastante dramática. Tampoco supieron porqué había sido y estaban seguros de que alguno de sus "colegas alados" sabía la razón, pero ninguno había querido hablar. Entre ellos Balthazar, pero el ángel no había querido aparecerse desde aquello.

Se contuvo de levantarle el párpado. Sólo se volteó y comenzó a dar vuelta en círculos en la habitación, balanceando sus brazos de adelante hacia atrás chocando sus manos, mirando al techo, suspirando.

—Ahm… Balthi… tenemos una noticia que podría llamarte la atención aquí abajo… verás, Cassie está de vuelta en el mundo terrenal, tal vez te interese…—

No había terminado cuando sintió un aleteo y vio a Balthazar frente a él, que le hizo a un lado de un empujón y se acercó a la cama con rapidez.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó, secamente.

—No lo sabemos. Creímos que tú sabrías algo—

— ¿Cuándo? —

—Nos dijeron que como a las cinco de la mañana—

— ¿Lucifer lo devolvió? ¿Por su propia cuenta? —

—Lo dudo. Pero no tenemos idea de porque está aquí, sólo que, nos llamaron del hospital diciendo que lo tenían internado y que sólo llevaba el número de teléfono de Dean y su nombre anotado en un papel en su bolsillo. Vinimos a verlo y aquí está, con dos huesos rotos, no puede respirar solo, dudo que siga siendo un ángel—

Balthazar sólo le miró un momento, serio. Luego se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de la camilla, mirando a su hermanito con un suspiro.

—Increíble, ¿dónde está tu hermano? —

—Abajo, llenando sus datos, hay que hacerle un registro médico, subirá en unos minutos—

Ambos guardaron silencio un minuto.

— ¿Qué les dijo el médico? —

—No mucho. Lo que ya te dije—

Un ratito después, Dean llegó con prisa, jadeando y apoyándose en el dintel de la puerta, recuperando un poco el aire que perdió al subir corriendo, o saltando, los tres pisos.

— ¿y? —

—Bien. Somos monetariamente responsables de él... y también, obvio, lo marqué como hermano nuestro. Cuando lo den de alta se irá con nosotros, así que el registro está todo listo. Hablé con el médico y me dijo que lo tienen sedado hasta las nubes, así que no despertará en unas tres horas. Y hablé con el paramédico que lo trajo. Me dijo que a las 05:30 llamó una mujer, que dijo que lo había encontrado inconsciente en la playa, sangrando. Que llamó que lo fueran a buscar. Cuando lo traían apenas respiraba y apenas tenía pulso, tuvieron que desfribilarlo unas cuantas veces—

— ¿No hay más? —preguntó el ángel.

—No sabe más. Es todo lo que es historial clínico, al menos lo que tienen ellos. Pero la mujer que lo encontró había dado su nombre y en donde trabajaba, por cualquier cosa. Tal vez ella nos diga algo que nos deje sacar alguna conclusión—

— ¿Y vas a ir a verla? —

—Por supuesto, trabaja en la 3ra compañía de Bomberos a 20 minutos de aquí en auto. No tardaré. Cualquier cosa me llaman—

Antes de que Dean decidiera irse, o moverse, Balthazar, que aún le miraba con seriedad sentado en el sofá oscuro, tomó su forma. Dean sólo le miró algo extrañado, pero sacudió la cabeza y se fue.

—Es sólo por si viene el médico, supongo que vendrá a verlo seguido, ¿no? —

—Buen pensamiento humano—

Balthazar pareció ignorarle. Estaba tan serio, Sam estaba consciente de que el ángel era algo parecido a Gabriel en ciertas ocasiones, que tenía un raro sentido del humor mezclado con un odio fatal, pero más leve que el arcángel. En aquel momento, Sam le encontraba neutro. Bastante serio. Sin ganas de odiar a nadie, sin ganas de molestar o ser el bufón de alguien.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Creí que todo habría acabado. Y aparte… tú jamás esperas ver a un ángel recostado en una camilla, drogado y dejando que una máquina respire por ti—

Sam no supo qué decir. Tampoco tenía experiencia en confortar ángeles.


	4. Oxnard Medical Center II

_**Bueno, chicos y chicas, he vuelto con el 4to capi de "the costume of sin". Diré de inmediato que agradezco sus comments y los respondo… thank you so much…. Y aquí leyendo algunas cosillas de la séptima temporada, jejeje. Y Javoss18… te tengo una especie de sorpresita en el próximo capitulo :3**_

_**Disfruten! Y porfis.. posteen :D**_

THE COSTUME OF SIN; Cap II Oxnard Medical Center II.

Por otro lado, Dean aparcaba el Impala frente a una estación de bomberos, bajo un árbol. Se bajó mirando un papelito y se acercó. El primero el atenderle fue un hombre corpulento, que se acercó a él con seriedad.

—Estoy buscando a una Helen…—no alcanzó a leer el apellido del papelito arrugado cuando el comisario frente a él llamó con voz estridente.

— ¡Miyo! —

Una mujer de unos 25 más o menos, bajó por las escaleras con bastante ánimo. Una mujer bastante excéntrica en su forma de actuar, se notaba en su caminar.

— ¿Usted me busca? —

Bastante extrañado de su actitud, Dean sólo asintió. Sacudió un poco el cerebro y se concentró.

— ¿Usted encontró esta madrugada a alguien en la playa, verdad? —

—Oh, sí, cielos… ¿cómo está él? —

—Respirando gracias a una máquina, sedado y con huesos rotos. Pero según el médico va a mejorarse. Quise venir porque le agradecería si usted pudiese decirme algunas cosas sobre lo que sucedió cuando lo encontró… por muy raro que fuese—

—De raro, nada. Lo encontré a las 05:20, cuando venía a empezar mi turno. Vi que había alguien tirado boca abajo en la orilla de la playa, al lado de los maderos. Fui a verlo, porque supuse que pudo haber sido alguien atacado por algún drogadicto o alguien en estado de ebriedad. No estoy muy segura de si seguía despierto, tenía los ojos un poco abiertos pero al verme no hizo nada. Sangraba mucho, así que llamé a la ambulancia y me fui cuando lo subieron y se fueron, aunque parece que el panorama no era muy bueno cuando lo subieron a la ambulancia—

—No, no lo era. Pero estamos esperando a que despierte ¿Es todo lo que recuerda? ¿Segura? ¿No dijo algo que pudiera llamar la atención? —

—No, no dijo nada. Pero parecía adolorido. Y a decir verdad, algo asustado. Lo sostuve un momento, lo abrigué, no sé si aún tendrá mi chaqueta… y cuando llegaron los paramédicos no quiso soltarme. Lamento no poder ayudar más, pero es todo lo que recuerdo—

—Si recuerda algo más… sería de mucha ayuda si pudiese contactarme—en lugar de entregar una tarjeta del FBI o algo por el estilo, Dean anotó su propio número. _Miyo_ sólo le sonrió.

—Va a mejorarse—le dijo, al darse cuenta del semblante bajo de Dean frente a ella.

—Si… supongo. Esperamos que despierte—

Ella lo miró un momento. Se bajó un poco el cierre del cortaviento que llevaba y le entregó un rosario.

—Ten. Va a protegerlo de todo lo malo—sonrió, sosteniéndolo entre las manos de Dean. Él, en cambio, no sabía qué decir. Terminó agradeciendo y dando media vuelta para volver al Chevrolet. Dejó el rosario en el asiento del copiloto y lo observó un segundo mientras encendía el motor. Tal vez era demasiado tarde para protegerlo de todos los males.

###

A Balthazar tampoco le sirvió la información que Miyo había entregado. La verdad no servía de nada. No había pista de Lucifer, y si pensaban en que Dios lo hubiera regresado —nuevamente— al mundo de los vivos lo hubiera devuelto en un mejor estado, como solía, y no agonizante, necesitado de desfibrilador y de respiración, y totalmente humano.

—Entonces… ¿descartamos totalmente a Dios como… responsable de traerlo de vuelta? —preguntó Sam.

—Si, si hubiera sido él, Cass tendría alas y no estaría drogado—reclamó Balthazar. Parecía molesto, pero los Winchester decidieron no preguntar y seguir exentos a esa actitud.

— ¿Y Lucifer? —

—Si Lucy lo hubiera devuelto queda la pregunta de por qué. Y por qué 75 años después, todo hecho mierda—

75 años sonaba largo. Y desesperante. Ambos habían estado en el Infierno y el tiempo allí era una tortura.

—Bien… ¿saben? Yo no desayuné del todo y viendo que no va a despertar en un tiempo más, me voy a comer algo a la cafetería—Anunció Sam, poniéndose de pie y tomado su chaqueta—Cualquier cosa, me llaman, estaré abajo—

Desapareció tras la puerta y Balthazar también se puso de pie.

—Yo también debo irme. Al menos por unos minutos, necesito volver a Heaven y resolver uno que otro asunto. Dean, quiero que cualquier cosa, cualquier movimiento de dedo que haga, tú me llames—

—Bien, pero antes que te vayas… no es que sea extraño verlo en ti, pero… ¿por qué andas TAN malhumorado? —

Lo cierto es que en conversaciones anteriores, Balthazar, o no respondía… o lo hacía de mala gana con sarcasmos e ironías e insultos a medias.

—Te preguntaré lo mismo cuando Sam vuelva del Infierno después de 7 meses y medio—Dean sólo encontró el sentido a esa frase y movió la cabeza un poco. Prefirió no seguir cortándole las pelotas al ángel.

—Te llamaré cualquier cosa—Un aleteo y el ángel ya no estaba. Dean sólo se hundió en el sofá de cuero y se cubrió con la cazadora, suspirando. De alguna forma, le dolía profundamente, más de lo normal, el ver a Castiel en ese estado.

###

No estuvo muy seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó. Cuando ves un punto fijo e inútil en la pared blanca el tiempo no es muy gráfico en la mente. Especialmente, cuando se tiene la mente perdida y compenetrada con un pensamiento en particular. Dean no paraba de preguntarse qué había hecho el ángel que había quedado debiendo su alma a Lucifer. Había sido bastante duro para él verlo arder en llamas, en el living de su propia casa, arrastrado por el Arcángel. Sólo pudieron oír su grito de dolor y ser cubierto por las llamas, que se ahogaron en sí mismas y no dejaron rastro alguno de haber estado en la casa.

Y jamás se había atrevido a preguntar a Balthazar. O a alguno de los ángeles, porque él no se había aparecido más.

Perdido en sus pensamientos estaba, cuando escuchó un gemido leve y vio que el ángel se movía, o trataba de hacerlo.

Se puso de pie de inmediato y se acercó a la camilla, sólo para verle con los ojos abiertos, jadeando un poco y asimilando su respiración a la provista por la máquina, y asimilando al mismo tiempo, su vista. Parecía no poder ver bien. Dean sólo le sonreía y le llamaba en voz baja, inconscientemente habiendo tomado la mano que tenía la manguerilla de suero conectada.

—Hey… Cass, mírame. Soy Dean… despierta—

Parpadeó un poco y pudo ver, con dificultad, a Dean. Sus ojos parecían aún no acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar, que no era mucha. Cuando por fin pudo controlar su respiración de acuerdo a la máquina, le reconoció.

— ¿Dean? —masculló.

—Sí, Cassie… estás de vuelta… vas a ponerte bien—

—No—jadeó—con algo de susto, Dean vio que sus signos vitales comenzaban a alterarse radicalmente y se acercó a tratar de calmarle, pero bastante exaltado, el ángel estiró sus brazos y le detuvo, negándole la mirada y jadeando.

—No… vete… no me hagas daño, ya basta—gimió. Dean sólo se detuvo y dio un paso atrás.

—Cass, ¿de qué hablas? Yo jamás…—

— ¡Vetee! —Dean retrocedió de golpe unos cuantos pasos al escucharle gemir aquello. No supo si retrocedió por no alterar más al ángel, o porque no comprendía lo que sucedía o porque aquella petición le había dolido en lo más profundo del alma. Cass intentó decir algo más, pero la presión de la situación terminó sobrepasándole y cayó desmayado sobre la cama, con el pulso y la respiración alterados. Dean trató de recomponerse un poco de lo que había vivido y se acercó a la puerta a llamar a alguien que le ayudara y volvió a entrar, para llamar al ángel que cuidaba a su delicado y vulnerable Cassie, que yacía recostado en la camilla.

###

—Entonces… ¿sólo se despertó, te desconoció y se desmayó nuevamente? —preguntó Sam.

Se veía a Sam. Pero era sólo un disfraz momentáneo y así no provocar problemas con el asunto de las visitas, pero Dean podía ver claramente a Balthazar frente a él, tras el médico que inyectaba algo en el aplicador de la manguerilla de suero, y el pulso del ángel volvía a calmarse. En silencio, se acercó a los pies de la cama y escribió algo en el diagnóstico que colgaba.

—Cualquier alteración que tenga en el pulso o en su respiración o en la presión me llama. Ya tiene un poco la presión baja, pero se pasará—

Ambos "hermanos" agradecieron.

—Necesito saber que sucedió. Cass me miró con tanto miedo… no supe qué hacer. Me desconoció. Se olvidó de mi, dijo…—se detuvo a recordar con algo de miedo—Me pidió que no le hiciera daño—

—Va a pasar, debe ser el shock de volver a Tierra firme—

—Yo no recuerdo haber vuelto tan exaltado—

—Eso es porque eres un humano, no sabemos cuáles son los efectos y las consecuencias que produce el Infierno en un ángel—

—Entonces… ¿Cass es el primer ángel que baja al Infierno y luego sale? —

—Si Lucifer no cuenta, si—

Dean bajó la mirada. Se puso de pie y marcó a Sam, diciéndole que subiera.

###

—Entonces… ¿te desconoció totalmente? —

—No. Parece que me reconoció. Ése fue el problema—Sam le miró un segundo.

—Anda a comer algo. Yo me quedaré aquí con Balthi… tú descansa un rato—habló el menor.

—Ya deja de decirme Balthi, no les he dado la confianza a ninguno de los dos para que me tuteen y si compartimos ahora el cuarto es por Cass—reclamó.

—No te alteres tanto, es… —Sam se detuvo a pensar—Estás alterado…—

— ¡Mi hermano acaba de volver después de 75 años de tortura en el Infierno! ¿Cómo quieres que actúe? —reclamó el ángel, levantándose violentamente. Sam, casi por instinto, retrocedió un par de pasos, y al ver que la situación se desbordaba, Dean se puso de pie a interponerse entre Balthazar y su hermano.

—Es cierto, estamos compartiendo el cuarto por Cass. Por eso mismo, trata de relajarte un poco, nosotros estamos tratando también, de ayudarlo. Sabes que él es un miembro más de la familia—

Balthazar sólo suspiró. Se hundió en el sofá y tomó aire.

—Ve a comer algo, Dean—agregó Sam, sin importarle mucho que el ángel en el sofá tomaba una especie de clase de relajación.

Dean sólo aceptó y bajó, algo deprimido por la situación. No dejaba de pensar en aquello. Tal vez algo de comer pudiera quitarle los malos pensamientos de la cabeza. Por mientras, Balthazar sólo se acomodó en el sofá cubierto por una chaqueta, resoplando, y Sam la silla a los pies de la camilla, meditando sobre la situación.

En cambio, Dean, se encontraba haciendo una corta fila para pedir algo de comer en la cafetería, en el subterráneo de la clínica.

####

45 minutos después aproximadamente:

Sam empezaba a sentirse incómodo. Necesitaba decirle algo a Balthazar y no estaba muy seguro de qué decir. Y la posición que tenía en la silla, con al respaldo hacia adelante y las piernas a horcajadas, no era algo muy cómodo. Especialmente el respaldo, que comenzaba a hacer que sus brazos perdieran el equilibrio y que se golpeara la barbilla. Afortunadamente para él, Castiel reaccionó nuevamente, más alterado que la vez anterior, sentándose de golpe en la cama, con un gemido de dolor y jadeando.

Balthazar se puso de pie de inmediato y rodeó con sus brazos a su hermanito, moviendo las manos alrededor de su espalda, como comprobando que cada órgano siguiera en su lugar.

—Estas de vuelta…—le susurró, abrazándole con fuerza—Estás en territorio seguro—

Sam se abrigó y se acercó a la camilla a sonreírle al ángel. Éste, en cambio, le miró algo desconcertado. Por un momento, Sam temió que reaccionara de la misma forma que con Dean.

— ¿Sam? ¿Eres tú? Creí que… que habías muerto—susurró el ángel, con la voz un poco más ronca (más). Sam se extrañó un poco, pero luego sonrió, comprendiendo un poco la situación.

— ¿Yo? ¿Muerto? Un par de veces pero no ahora—susurró.

—No importa, Sam, llama a Dean y dile que venga, que Cass despertó…—

— ¡No! No, Balthazar… no dejes que Dean me haga daño no quiero que venga… no… no podemos seguir viéndolo, ya ves en lo que se ha convertido, por favor, no lo quiero cerca… no sé porqué sigue así… tienes que hacer que se vaya, él no puede estar cerca de nosotros… no lo quiero cerca—gimió el ángel, aferrándose más a la cazadora café que llevaba el ángel.

— ¿Hacerte daño? ¿Dean?— Se extrañó Balthazar— ¿Por qué Dean te haría daño? ¿Y de qué forma? —

— ¿En qué se ha convertido? —inquirió Sam, como si tratara de sacar toda la información en una sola pregunta.

Balthazar podía sentir que el ángel recién despertado empuñaba un pedazo de la camisa, buscando alguna especie de hueco para esconderse. Volvió a calmarse cuando le rodearon con sus brazos. Sam estaba tras él, expectante a ver qué harían al final con su hermano.

###

Dean, por su parte, levantó la vista por sobre la lata de Pepsi que bebía y vio a su hermano menor avanzar hacia él, hasta sentarse en el asiento disponible frente a él. Sam vio la bandeja, ya vacía, pero aún tenía una lata en la mano.

— ¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó el mayor.

—Cass despertó—

— ¿Despertó? ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo está? —sonrió él, apartando la bandeja con un plato ya vacío.

—Pues… algo asustado—

—Entonces iré a verlo—sonrió Dean, arreglando su chaqueta.

—No, Dean, no subas—Sam se puso de pie y le detuvo, alcanzando su cazadora, tirando de ella, obligándole a sentarse nuevamente frente a él— Cass nos dijo algo que nos sacó un poquito de quicio. Pidió… que no te acercaras a él porque no quería que le hicieras daño—

Dean bajó la mirada. Era la segunda vez que pasaba, debía ser algo serio.

— ¿No creerás que yo en verdad le hice algo malo, verdad? —preguntó Dean, algo asombrado.

—No, Dean, no creo eso ¿Cómo? No puedes, pero… Cass estaba tan asustado… esta shoqueado, definitivamente el Infierno le hizo algo que a nosotros no. Y, si no quiere verte por equis razón, por muy cruel que suene, creemos que no deberías ver a Castiel por mientras. Al menos, no mientras le dure esto de que tú le has hecho daño… será conveniente que no lo veas para no alterarlo más de lo que ya está—

Dean miró un momento a su hermano. Si bien no se ofendió por lo que le habían dicho, se deprimió bastante. Cass no soportaba estar a su lado. Tomó su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y su lata de Pepsi y se puso de pie.

—Te veré en casa entonces, si Castiel no puede verme no tiene sentido que yo siga estando en la clínica. Te dejo el Impala—

###

En el tercer piso, Castiel parecía un poco más tranquilo. Le había relajado el palpitar tranquilo del ángel mayor sosteniéndole y abrazándole contra su pecho.

—Tengo miedo—susurró, sosteniendo la camisa de su hermano con miedo.

¿Entonces eso era lo que el Infierno generaba en los ángeles? ¿Los destruía? No. No parecía algo normal. No importaba el dolor ni el sadismo que se aplicara sobre un ángel, no importaba, todo podría sobrellevarse. Después de todo, eran ángeles. Eran todopoderosos. No al nivel de Dios, pero se entiende. Estaba seguro que la reacción de Castiel tenía que ver más con el temor que había desarrollado al Winchester mayor que con respecto a la flagelación del Infierno.

—Quédate tranquilo, no te vamos a dejar solo. Sam no es mucho, pero al menos es apoyo moral—sonrió—Vas a estar bien—

—Sólo quiero que no me dejes solo—masculló.

El ángel de acento inglés y de ojos oscuros sólo le miró con comprensión y le sostuvo contra su pecho.

—No te voy a dejar solo—

— ¡Y quiero que te lleves a Dean lejos… no quiero verlo, no lo quiero cerca, lo quiero muerto!—

Lo último sorprendió bastante al ángel.

— ¿Qué lo quieres muerto? —Sacudió un poco la cabeza—Responde una cosa, Cass… ¿Qué te hizo Dean Winchester? —

—No quiero hablar de eso—Negó con la cabeza, recostándose sobre la camilla. Balthazar se adelantó un poco y le ordenó un poco el pelo que se le desordenaba sobre la cabeza y le acomodó el respirador—No todavía—agregó, ladeando la cabeza.

—Está bien. No te voy a presionar a que hables. Y no te preocupes, no te voy a dejar solo y no dejaré que se te acerque, ¿bien? Veremos qué pasa—

_**Espero les haya gustado, chicos… con todo mi amor… no se olviden de postear.**_

_**Y YA SE VIENE LA T. 7! YAAAYYYY! :D**_


	5. Home I

_**Bueno gente! :3… les traigo el capi 5 del fic… Home I. Espero lo disfruten, y muchas gracias a KallemParms, a Dee Spiegel, a Javoss18, a Rosa Novak y a Choi MingYu por leer y postear, en serio… gracias.**_

_**Porque como dije a KallemParms… en el foro me leen… nbo sé cuantas, y me postea una sola. Simplemente no subo nada mas ahí. Como sea. Espero les guste, nos vemossss :3**_

_**Javoss18, al final, casi al final, está el homenaje para ti. Me reí, en tu perfil decía que dabas buenas ideas a la gente, bueno... espero que esto sea tomado como "homenaje" y no como plagio. Aunque claro, cualquier problema que tengas ssimplemente se cambia.**_

_**Creo que tenías razón en lo de Cass y que alguien debía levantar la voz. Yo hablo a través tuyo. Gracias, Javoss :3  
><strong>_

THE COSTUME OF SIN; Cap III. Home I.

Después de un par de semanas en la clínica, el médico por fin firmó el papel para que Cass pudiera salir de la cama —e irse a otra—no sin antes, claro, escribirle a Sam con letra ilegible una no corta lista de medicamentos que tendría que tomar cada 5, 8 y 10 horas. Dean le había llevado el Dodge esa mañana, así que le llevaron de vuelta en el auto negro. El Impala, por mientras, y por precaución… escondido.

El ángel salió del auto mirando la casa con algo de miedo.

—Conservas la casa—murmuró, mirando hacia el segundo piso, como si esperase ver alguna silueta paranormal cerrando la cortina apenas él levantase la mirada.

Sam, que seguía sin entender mucho la situación, sólo asintió y le siguió el juego, asegurando el auto con la alarma.

—Comprar una nueva es muy caro. Con suerte pude costear el auto—

Castiel sólo le miró con un poco de seriedad y siguió avanzando. Aunque le molestaba y le humillaba tener que afirmarse de un par de muletas.

####

—Podrás quedarte aquí, dormirás en mi cuarto. Supongo que ahora vas a necesitar dormir, ¿no? —medio sonrió Sam, después de haberle ayudado a llegar al segundo piso.

Castiel estaba a su lado, apoyado con un par de muletas y uno que otro vendaje pequeño en el rostro. Después de darles una rápida mirada, el ángel preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

—Gracias por todo—susurró. Sam se detuvo a observarle un minuto. De verdad que había cambiado mucho, había algo que le molestaba, algo que seguía torturándole y necesitaba con urgencia saber qué era.

—Cass, mira…—después de todo, en el tiempo en que estuvo internado, el ángel se había negado totalmente a contar cómo había sido su experiencia estando en el reino de Lucifer, y lo había reducido todo a la frase "el peor sufrimiento de mi vida". Y en cuanto a contar porqué le aterraba Dean, Balthazar había decidido que no era conveniente seguirle preguntando y presionando. Así que lo prohibió a Sam. Pero él no estaba presente—Sé que no quieres hablar de lo sucedido… pero te lo digo por experiencia, tal vez te haga sentir mejor. Balthazar y yo en serio necesitamos saber qué te hicieron en el Infierno y a decir verdad… me gustaría saber qué te sucede que le temes a mi hermano—

El ángel le miró un momento. Seguía teniendo la misma mirada que Sam había visto en él toda la semana y media. A través de sus ojos azules mostraba sufrimiento, tortura. Una especie de amenaza que no le permitía hablar. Algo que le hacía querer evitar recordar el pasado. Especialmente a Dean.

Era un trauma. Aunque fuese difícil de creer… o de pensar, al menos para el menor de los Winchester, Castiel estaba traumado.

—No quiero hablar de eso. Y creí qué sabrías qué le sucedió a Dean—susurró, moviendo un poco sus piernas hasta abrazarlas, ya sentado en la cama. Se veía tan indefenso y vulnerable, Sam no pudo evitar pensar que el ángel era una alegoría a la ternura.

—Lo sé. Y créeme que no es mi misión… presionarte o nada de eso, pero en serio me gustaría saber porqué le temes tanto a mi hermano… y si tiene algo que ver con lo que te hicieron allá abajo. El infierno para todos es diferente. Y a decir verdad… —decidió seguirle un poco más el juego a ver a dónde llegaba, total, después podría arrepentirse y regresar diciendo que era mentira—No me he visto con Dean desde hace unos… siete meses, más o menos, y me gustaría saber qué ha sido de su vida—

—Si te digo… ¿no le contarás a nadie más? —preguntó el ángel en un susurro, después de un tiempo corto de meditación consigo mismo.

—A nadie, lo prometo—

El ángel miró la habitación y se abrigó con la enorme cazadora que Sam le había entregado para salir del Dodge. La idea era evitar que Castiel recordara las cosas que se asociaban directamente a Dean, así que él, en casa de Bobby mientras al ángel no se le pasara la idea de que le había dañado.

Tardó un poco en empezar a hablar. Simplemente el ángel no quería exponer lo que había sido su tortura, pero quería evitar que siguieran preguntando.

—Era ver y sentir mi alma ardiendo, y… me veía encadenado y no podía moverme… y…—empezaba a costarle pronunciar una palabra siguiente y Sam podía ver que se estaba alterando de a poco—Dean iba y me torturaba y me… m…, abusaba sexualmente de mi…—

Sam detuvo el procesador en su cabeza al escuchar aquello ¿Pero había escuchado bien? ¿Qué le violaba? ¿Cómo? O mejor dicho, ¿en qué momento? Y tal vez más importante, ¿por qué?

Para ese momento, Castiel ya le negaba la vista y por el pómulo opuesto a la mirada del hermano menor caía una lágrima que se quitó rápidamente con una mano que volvió a ocultar entre sus piernas junto a la otra.

—A ver, espera un momento. Dijiste que te violaba… ¿Dean? ¿Mi Dean? O sea… —

— ¡Tu hermano mayor! —Gimió, casi chilló, mostrándole ahora sin vergüenza las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Para Sam, aquella era la imagen que se veía una sola vez en la vida. Jamás había visto los ojos del ángel tan azules y jamás había visto una lágrima caer por ellos. El ángel pasó su mano, quitándolas, dejando aun sus pestañas humedecidas—En serio no quiero seguir hablando de esto, Sam. Si respondí… —tomó aire y siguió hablando—dije sólo lo esencial para que tú y Balthazar supieran lo que me había sucedido. Pero sólo quiero olvidarme de todo, quiero dormir tranquilo al fin y no pensar en eso, en serio. Por favor, no vuelvas a preguntar. Al menos… no hasta dentro de un tiempo—

—Si, está bien. Disculpa, no preguntaré de nuevo. Anda, acuéstate y abrígate, si quieres algo, me llamas. Yo estaré abajo—

Castiel asintió y escondió su cuerpo bajo las frazadas y el cubrecama de la cama de plaza y media de Sam. Estaba helada y su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la temperatura baja de las sábanas, pero éstas se fueron calentando hasta acomodar al ángel que contuvo, al menos por un par de minutos, las lágrimas que pugnaban por darle el derecho a expresarse. Sam arregló un par de cosas en su habitación, dejándole un termo y las pastillas en el velador al lado. Luego, salió. Apenas Castiel escuchó sus pisadas bajando las escaleras, tomó aire profundo, acurrucándose entre las frazadas y se dejó llorar. Los recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza de pronto. Volvía a encontrarse encadenado, sintiendo el cuerpo ardiendo, al igual que su alma, muy adherida al cuerpo de Jimmy Novak, siendo torturado y atacado.

Necesitó llorar y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran finalmente de su rostro. Odiaba a Dean Winchester. Después de amarle, de sacrificar todo por él, todo por conseguir un gesto de aprobación o de cariño por parte del cazador, le odiaba. Jamás había odiado a alguien como en ese momento a él.

###

Sam llegó al primer piso y se dejó caer en el sofá, aún sin querer o poder tragar lo que el ángel le había confesado. No mentía. No podía mentir. La mentira en Castiel se veía a simple vista. Nunca había sido bueno para ello. Tomó su celular y marcó. Del otro lado, le contestó su hermano.

—Heyyy… Sammy… por fin te dignas a llamar, ¿cómo van las cosas por allá? Dale un abrazo de mi parte a mi nena, la extraño tanto, no sé por qué no pude traérmela si tú tienes el Dodge y después de todo tú no puedes…—

—Cass me contó lo que le hicieron en el Infierno—comentó, secamente, tratando de hacerlo en voz baja.

— ¿En serio? —el hermano mayor bajó el semblante y se puso serio, olvidándose de todo lo que decía— ¿Y qué te dijo? —

Sam sostuvo su cabeza con los dedos en la frente, dudando un momento.

—Dijo… que sentía su alma ardiendo, que lo tenían encadenado y…—

— ¿Qué más? —

—Que tú lo agredías… física y sexualmente—soltó, intentando hablar con toda la profesionalidad posible.

Del otro lado, Dean no contestó.

—Si, lo sé. Yo tampoco quise creerlo al principio. Le pregunté si eras tú… mi hermano. Pero se alteró y dijo que sí, que eras tú—

— ¿No creerás que en serio yo…?—

— ¡Noo! Claro que no. Pero Cass lo dijo… tan asustado, tan adolorido… que, es decir, obviamente descarté la idea de que realmente hubieras sido tú, pero… ¿entonces qué? Simplemente no tengo respuesta y Cass de verdad que está shoqueado. Lo dijo llorando. Yo en verdad que quedé muy impresionado, jamás esperé que fuera eso. A nosotros… tal vez gracias a Dios… jamás nos tocó pasar eso—

Dean yacía apoyado en una de las varias mesas de la casa de Bobby, sosteniendo el móvil casi con duda. Algún demonio jugándole alguna especie de maldita jugarreta, había tomado la imagen su cuerpo y había dañado a su segundo hermano.

O tal vez… alguien había tomado su cuerpo y con ese mismo había lastimado al ángel. De pronto comprendía el temor en los ojos de Castiel cuando le vio al despertar. Porqué le había pedido que no le hiciera más daño. Debieron de haberlo lastimado bastante para dejarlo así de asustado.

—Lo siento, Dean, en serio—Del otro lado, éste se recompuso un poco.

—Sí… sólo trata de decirle que en serio no fui yo. No lo sé, dale pruebas, convéncelo. Tú eres el profesional de la familia. Yo volveré a casa cuando esto acabe—susurró.

—Si, claro. Hablaré con Balthazar. Le pediré un poco de ayuda—

—Bien. Cuídate—

—Ahora, ¿qué decías de tu nena? —

Dean le colgó antes de contestarle o de que Sam pudiera despedirse de él, dejándole mirando la pantalla de su celular algo extrañado. El mayor, en cambio, dejó su celular sobre la mesa, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

###

— ¿Querías hablar con migo? —Sam se sobresaltó y tras él, vio al ángel que le miraba con seriedad.

—Si… supongo—

—Cass está durmiendo en tu cama—comentó, sintiéndose extrañado por aquello.

—Lo sé. Se la di yo para que durmiera tranquilo… y no en el sofá o en el cuarto de Dean. Yo dormiré ahí, no es molestia. Me gusta su cama, es amplia—

—Estuvo llorando—susurró, aún de pie y sin moverse mucho.

—Eso… bajé hace unos minutos. Está mal—

— ¿Y? ¿Qué sucede que me llamaste? Creí que habíamos acordado que tú lo verías en el día y yo en la noche para que pudieras dormir—

—Lo sé. Castiel me contó lo que le sucedió en el Infierno—

El ángel se mostró alerta y se movió hasta sentarse al lado del castaño de ojos verdes en el sofá.

— ¿Dijo que yo podría saber? Perdió sus poderes y sus alas, pero no sé en cuanto puede recuperar el leer la mente ¡Y te advertí que no le presionaras!—

—Lo sé… no lo voy a presionar más, pero necesitamos saber. Y le pedí sólo lo importante. Y si, dijo que la idea era que supieras también. Dijo… que sentía que le quemaban el alma… que estaba encadenado… y me contó que le tiene miedo a Dean porque… —tomó un poco de aire—según Cass, Dean lo agredía y… lo violaba—

La expresión que tuvo Balthazar fue similar a la que tuvo Sam en un principio. Los ojos un poco más abiertos y su torso retrocedió un poco.

— ¿Qué lo violaba? ¿En serio? —

—Al menos eso es lo que me contó. Claro, supongo sabes que en verdad Dean no hizo aquello, ¿verdad? —

— ¿Entonces quién? ¿Y por qué no puede ser Dean? ¿Estás al tanto de todo lo que hace en su tiempo libre? —

—Mira, te voy a poner algunos argumentos. No puedo creer que pienses eso de mi hermano, eres un desgraciado. Él será mujeriego pero jamás sería capaz de hacer aquello. Menos con un hombre, menos con Cass—

— ¡Habla ya! —reclamó el ángel.

—Bien—gruñó, y pensó un momento—Primero… Dean no pudo haber sido porque… ¿cómo estaba en el Infierno? —Balthazar le encontró sentido a aquello—Y más importante… no me lo ha querido decir porque es muy orgulloso y se supone que pretende ser homofóbico, pero Dean está enamorado de Cass. No se lo ha querido decir a nadie, pero se nota en cómo se pone cada vez que lo mencionaba. Cuando Lucifer se lo llevó… se escondía en el auto cada vez que podía y se entristecía cada vez que yo lo nombraba. Cuando vio que era Cass quien estaba en el hospital, se alegró. Aunque no lo haya mostrado, yo sé que se alegró. Y cuando tuvo que irse porque Cass no quería verle… se angustió tanto… es imposible que Dean le haya hecho daño a Cass. Él jamás se atrevería a dañarle—

Balthazar sólo le asintió y se puso de pie, caminando para subir las escaleras. Sam sólo le siguió. Efectivamente, Castiel se había dormido. Bastante rápido. Pero después de todo aquel tiempo siendo agotado era sólo ver una cama y caer sobre ella, relajarse y dormirse. Balthazar estaba a su lado, sentado a los pies de la cama, mirándole bastante fraternalmente.

—Lo extrañaste, ¿verdad? —

—Lo extrañé mucho. De verdad mucho. Pero ahora más me preocupa lo que pueda ser de él ahora. No quiero que esté traumatizado y sin poderes por mucho tiempo. Sólo quiero que todo esto acabe—

—Necesito que me ayudes a convencerlo de que Dean no le hizo nada—

—No estamos seguros de nada aún, Sam. Bien, ya me convenciste que no fue él, pero si no tenemos alguna pista de quién más pudo haberlo hecho aún no podemos abrir la boca—Sam, que se había dejado caer sentado en el piso, con ambos brazos estirados e interceptados sobre ambas piernas, miró a Balthazar un segundo.

—Tienes que ayudarme. No puedo dejar que tenga tan mala impresión de mi hermano—

—Quieres a tu hermano, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, casi sonriendo, como con un gesto de conmoción.

—Teniendo en cuenta que crecimos siendo el único apoyo del otro, sí—

—Acompáñame un segundo afuera—Ambos se levantaron y salieron de la casa, al balcón. Balthazar cerró con cuidado el ventanal y se lanzó contra Sam, azotándola contra el suelo y amenazándole con su espada.

— ¡¿Y qué hicieron por Cass cuando desapareció? ¡Hace 8 meses! ¡Tanto que dicen que tratan a Cass como si fuera su hermano y lo primero que hacen cuando desaparecen es decir, "uh, mira, se lo llevaron al Infierno", y ahora que vuelven sólo les interesa saber qué le pasó o cómo remediar lo de tu hermano, ¿no? ¿Sabes por qué jamás bajé a responder sus dudas? ¡Porque éstos 8 meses estuve buscando alguna forma de devolver a MI HERMANO de allá abajo! ¡Y sin descanso! ¡Ustedes noooo! ¿Hicieron algo más allá de preguntar por él? ¿Y si hubiera bajado a responderles? ¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes? ¿Lo hubieran sacado? Y cuando lo tienen deberían de haberse quedado con él, ¿no? ¿Apoyo? ¿Te suena eso? Pero no, claro. Sólo quieren saber cómo es el Infierno para un ángel y después, si es que está mal, ayudarlo un poco—

—Calma—fue lo único que pudo decir Sam, aún tendido sobre el suelo, levantando la cabeza—Cálmate, primero que todo, cálmate—

— ¡No me voy a calmar! ¿No te das cuenta que mi hermano por fin ha vuelto? Después de tanto tiempo, ¡lo devolvieron! ¡¿Y lo devolvieron bien? ¡Noo! ¡Porque ha pasado demasiado tiempo!—

—Okay… en serio, sólo calma. Voy a responder, pero necesito que te calmes y dejes que me levante—Balthazar se alejó un poco, mirándole con desconfianza, como si fuera alguna clase de animal, aún apuntándole con su espada a la altura del vientre—Entiendo que estés nervioso, agitado. Es normal, después de tanto tiempo Cass ha vuelto y créeme que nos alegra un montón tenerlo de vuelta… pero… —se detuvo, tratando de buscar e punto de su explicación—pero no entiendo realmente lo que dices—

Balthazar le miró un momento con rabia. Cerró los ojos y guardó su espada.

—Eso. Sólo eso. Respira. Entendemos que estés algo ansioso… después de todo, es raro que un ángel vuelva del Infierno, ¿no? —le habló Sam.

—Voy a resumírtelo todo en una simple pregunta. Ustedes dicen… ambos… que Cass es como uno más de la familia, ¿no? —Preguntó, enfatizando casi con un tono de burla el "uno más de la familia" —Si Dean hubiera caído… nuevamente… al Infierno, ¿qué hubieras hecho tú? —

—Pues, hubiera hecho todo lo posible por… —Sam se detuvo al pensar en lo que iba a decir y en que era exactamente la respuesta que Balthazar esperaba—Bien, comprendo tu punto—

— ¿Por qué no hicieron lo mismo por Cass? —

— ¿Es decir que, toda tu rabia se resume en que…—casi le daba vergüenza decir aquello—… en que no te ayudamos a sacar a Cass del Infierno? —

—No. No en que me hayan ayudado. Sino en que no trataron. No hicieron nada. Lo único que hicieron al verlo desaparecer fue tratar de llamarme y ver si podía responderles PORQUÉ había pasado eso, pero jamás mencionaron nada sobre tratar de sacarle—

Balthazar ahora estaba más tranquilo. Respiraba tranquilo, al menos.

—Entonces… ¿era por eso que no permitías que te tuteáramos en el hospital… aunque técnicamente de todos modos de tuteamos, pero…?—

—Es por eso que andaba así. Después de todo ¿quién andaría con quien no te quiso sacar del Infierno? —

—Balthazar, tienes que entender. No digo que haya estado bien no sacarlo…—

—Tratar—

—… Tratar de sacarlo. Estábamos confundidos, simplemente no atinamos a hacer algo, generalmente cuando te arrastran al Infierno… es… como por siempre, ¿no? —

—Eso era lo malo. Castiel lleva 7 meses y medio de una eternidad a la que le condenaron—

—Bien, entiendo. Fue mala decisión quedarnos de brazos cruzados…

—Y es por eso que no permitiré que le hagas algo a Cass. Lo siento por Dean, pero él tendrá que esperar. Bastante. Y no pienso arriesgarme a que le vea—

Sam bajó un poco la mirada. Luego la levantó con una sonrisa irónica.

— ¿Amigos de nuevo? —extendió su mano, sonriendo de lado.

—Mantén la compostura, es un momento serio—le reclamó el ángel, haciéndole a un lado y volviendo a entrar a la casa.

—Traumado al cubo—susurró Sam, y le siguió.

###

Sam se incorporó un poco. Había estado unos minutos tendido sobre la alfombra de su cuarto, jugando con el Rubik, tratando de resolverlo. Después de haber llegado de una fila de naranjos y verdes a puros colores mezclados, decidió levantarse y hablar, con voz baja. Castiel seguía durmiendo.

—No es con intención de molestarte, pero… al menos fue lo único que hicimos, ¿por qué Lucifer se llevó a Cass? ¿Qué hizo? —

—Salvó la vida de alguien. Entregó su alma con tal de que otra persona estuviera bien—

— ¿Y esa persona es…?—

—No creo que yo deba decirlo—

—Es Dean, ¿verdad? —le sonrió Sam.

—Ustedes dos—Sam se detuvo a pensar.

—O sea…—

—Castiel entregó su alma a una eternidad de sufrimiento para que ustedes dos pudieran tener la vida que siempre quisieron. Lucifer tenía planes. A Cass le llegó esa información y quiso detenerlo. A cualquier costo—

—Entonces… ¿si lo devolvieron significa que Lucifer volverá con ese plan? —

—No. Para Luci no existen los reembolsos ni devoluciones. Es por eso que es tan raro tener a Cass de vuelta—

Sam se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el suelo, aún girando y devolviendo las piecitas del cubo rubik, pero sin mirarlo o siquiera pensar los movimientos. A los pocos segundos de tener su mente casi en blanco, volvió a incorporarse, pero apoyando ambos brazos en el colchón.

—Okay, estoy empezando a sentirme culpable—

—Y deberías—Balthazar, en cambio, estaba recostado de lado junto a Cass, que apuntaba a Sam, con la cabeza algo escondida.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para enmendar? —

—Cuídalo y no permitas que nada malo le pase. O al que le pase algo malo será a ti—

—Ya me siento culpable, Balthazar, ya no es necesario que andes de tal humor—volvió a recostarse sobre el suelo, con un almohadón sobre la cabeza, volviendo a jugar con el cubo.

Balthazar sólo guardó silencio y cerró los ojos un minuto, tratando de dejar la mente en blanco. Ante la atención de ambos, Castiel se movió. Se dio vuelta en la cama y se acomodó cerca del ángel, pero no había despertado.

—Bien, yo saldré un momento. No tardo, ¿bien? Llama cualquier cosa—Sam se puso de pie, se abrigó con una cazadora y tomó las llaves del Dodge, estacionado frente a la cocina.

####

Habían pasado alrededor de 4 días. Castiel ya se ponía de pie y caminaba silenciosamente por la casa, pero siempre desde la habitación de Sam directamente hacia las escaleras o al balcón. Como el cuarto de Dean estaba ligeramente al fondo, al verlo Castiel desde el pasillo, la veía oscura. Prefería no acercarse tampoco, así que trataba de ignorarla, o más que ignorarla, arrancar de aquel lugar.

De día, tenía a Sam cuidándole. Pero el trabajo no era tan pesado, era sólo "acto de presencia". Si había alguien en la casa, el ángel se sentía más tranquilo. Si empezaba a sentir mucho silencio salía de la cama y buscaba al hermano menor. Si estaba en el sofá se sentaba a su lado a ver con él la película o la serie o lo que sea que estuviera viendo y si no le interesaba o no le gustaba, seguía allí. Era sólo por sentirse algo más acompañado.

Para matar un poco el tiempo, Sam le había enseñado a usar el cubo Rubik. Y se había dado cuenta que lo tenía bastante entretenido porque llegó a pasarse unas 6 horas seguidas tratando de dejarlo como estaba, sin estresarse ni nada. Y de paso, enseñarle a jugar en su celular el Horror Run o el Angry Birds, que había aprendido bastante rápido y hasta le había sacado una sonrisa al ver cómo un pajarito se arrojaba de una resortera a una estructura no muy estable y convertía cerditos verdes en números 5000, y de ahí, otra entretención que tenía para el ángel, que se pasaba gran parte del día en la camita, en su propio nido. Era lo que mejor sacaba de haberse convertido en humano, las camas eran el recuerdo más agradable que tenían. Eran cómodas, tibias, protectoras. Se sentía a gusto.

Después de tanto tiempo, había vuelto a Tierra firme y podía comenzar a pensar nuevamente en su venganza.

Después de pensar en su recuperación.

_**Bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Se vieeeeene la 7ma temporada .O. nos vemosss :D**_


	6. Home II

_**A todos los que me leen... de verdad mchas gracias... y aquí les traigo el capi 6. Disfrútenlo**_

THE COSTUME OF SIN; Cap III. Home II.

Sam tomó su celular y como siempre, llamó a Dean para informarle de todo lo que sucedía mientras él no estaba. Le decía que Cass seguía algo asustado, pero que al menos ya se paseaba por la casa y salía al balcón y era capaz de quedarse allí por un largo tiempo y que había logrado sacarle varias sonrisas en la semana que ya llevaban en la casa.

El lado negativo de la situación, era que Cass, con cada día que se recuperaba y que empezaba a sentirse menos débil, más odiaba a Dean. Sam ya había escuchado algo de los planes del ángel de que apenas recuperara todo lo que había perdido, haría pagar a Dean por todo lo que le hizo. De fondo, la voz de Balthazar que le apoyaba.

Había decidido no decirle aquello a su hermano. Podía ser una clase de problema interno que se arreglaría antes de que se arreglara el conflicto en general, que era el miedo de Castiel. Sam aún tenía la misión de corregir el pensamiento que tenía el ángel de su hermano, pero Balthazar lo había prohibido y Cass tampoco parecía tener muchas ansias por responder a ninguna de sus preguntas.

###

—Okay, mira… dame con Balthazar, necesito hablar con él—pidió Dean.

Su hermano menor sólo obedeció y llamó al ángel, que estaba en el segundo piso, paseándose de un extremo hacia el otro del pasillo esperando a que el ángel volviera de su estado de casi inconsciencia despierta que solía tener cuando se asomaba al balcón y se recostaba en la silla amplia, mirando la nada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó a Dean, tomando el teléfono.

—_Quiero ver a Cass. Sé que tal vez no se puede…_—

—No se puede y no lo harás. Nos vemos—y simplemente cortó, entregándole a Sam el celular al que al rato después Dean volvió a llamar, dejándole perplejo.

Los hermanos retomaron la conversación que tenían unos minutos atrás, y a los veinte minutos casi, el menor subió las escaleras.

— ¿A qué viene eso? Dean quería venir…—

—Si sé, pero sabes que no se puede—se quejó Balthazar, avanzando y volteando nuevamente en el extremo del pasillo junto al ventanal que daba a la terraza.

—Si, pero… no lo sé, debe haber una forma de que Dean vuelva, aunque sea por un par de minutos. Quiere verlo… después de todo hay que explicarle lo que realmente sucedió—

— ¡No sabemos qué sucedió! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos quién lo trajo de vuelta! Hay que ver eso primero, ¿no crees? —

Sam tenía un conflicto interno con el ángel protector de Castiel, la convivencia entre ellos se hacía más difícil, pero era siempre el menor de los hermanos el que terminaba cediendo.

Pero por otro lado, Sam empezaba a sentir cada vez más empatía con el ángel que yacía recostado una buena parte del día. Desde que Balthazar le había dicho que se había ido al Infierno por ellos, su pensamiento había dado un vuelco brutal y había empezado a sentir que necesitaba empezar a tratarlo, realmente, como el hermano menor de la familia Winchester, así que apenas pudo había salido a comprarle algo de ropa para que caminara libremente en la casa, sin necesidad de usar los pantalones y la polera de pijama azul marino que le había comprado también, y trataba de permanecer más tiempo cerca de él. Si es que, claro, no se sentía muy perseguido.

Gracias al "switch" de pensamiento que tuvo Sam, Balthazar se había relajado un poco y procuraba bajar en la noche, sólo para velar por el sueño de su "hermanito menor", y en el día investigar un poco y buscar algunas cosas que sirvieran para ubicar al responsable de traerle de vuelta.

Y Castiel, por otro lado aparte de sentirse protegido por su hermano, había recobrado la confianza que solía tener a Sam. Si bien la había perdido gracias a Dean, comenzaba a recuperarla de a poco.

Aunque le perturbaba que de noche le apagaran la luz de la habitación, o de la lámpara en la mesita de la noche, y no podía cerrar los ojos tranquilo si no sentía su mano entre la de Balthazar a su lado.

###

Habían pasado exactamente… 12 días desde que Castiel salió de la clínica y se había ido a refugiar a la casa de Sam, que ahora "pertenecía" a él. El ángel fundía su cerebro tratando de poner todos los colores del cubito rubik de un solo lado, cuando se detuvo y miró a Sam, que permanecía recostado en el suelo, con un almohadón a la altura de la cabeza, resolviendo un "triángulo" rubik, levantándolo con ambas manos.

—Ahmm… ¿Sam? —Casi tímidamente, el ángel se acercó al borde de la cama y este vio como el hermano menor y "restante", le miraba con atención—Tengo… tengo hambre—

Sam se levantó de golpe, dejando el juguete intelectual sobre la cama y recordando que era hora de almorzar y que no había preparado nada.

—Claro, no me… no me tardo—

Tenía poco tiempo así que mejor hacer algo rápido. Vería qué tendría en la despensa. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, tomó su celular y marcó a Dean, quien le atendió con prisa del otro lado. La preparación del almuerzo era tiempo perfecto para poder hablar con él sin que el ángel se enterara que seguía manteniendo contacto con él.

—Hey, Dean… ¿qué tal todo allá? —preguntó Sam, buscando algunas cosas para hervir. En ese momento le serviría bastante uno de esos productos de cocina de los canales publicitarios.

—Sii… neutro. Extraño mi cama, dormir en un sofá no es de lo más acogedor, pero carajo ¿Cómo sigue Cass? —

—Ahh… igual que siempre. Tranquilo, pero con hambre—Dean rió del otro lado.

—Te tiene cocinándole—Se reía cínicamente. Por alguna curiosa razón envidiaba eso. Aunque ya estaba seguro de cuál era la razón—Pero como sea. Supongo que han investigado algo y le han dicho que no fui yo, ¿me equivoco? —

—A decir verdad, sí, te equivocas—rió nervioso—He preferido no hablarle. Y de investigar, tampoco. Balthazar investiga. Yo sólo soy el hermano mayor—

Había cambiado "niñera" por "hermano mayor".

Y mientras dejaba unos fideos cocerse en una olla, él se iba a un sofá a seguir su charla con su hermano. Eran los minutos del día en que recordaba que tenía un hermano mayor.

###

Castiel, en cambio, se acurrucó en la cama y se envolvió entre las frazadas, con el cubrecama cubriendo un poco más que el resto y tapando un poco su rostro, cerrando los ojos. A pesar de que se sentía más calmado, su pasado seguía atormentándole. En el sueño… en la oscuridad… en la soledad. Era por eso que no soportaba sentirse solo en un lugar amplio o en un lugar oscuro. Se levantó un poco y acomodó la almohada, abrazándola y arropándose cerca de la pared. Había cerrado los ojos. Un poco más de 5 minutos después, sintió un aleteo en la habitación, y supo de inmediato que no era Balthazar. Con el corazón acelerado, se quedó inmóvil en la cama, como tratando de encogerse o de ocultarse más entre las frazadas, hasta que sintió una mano acariciando su cuerpo por sobre las frazadas, presionando a través de la ropa de cama. Comenzó de sus piernas hacia arriba, moviendo las frazadas y descubriendo su rostro aterrorizado.

—Cass…—le dijo Dean, arrastrando un poco la voz—Te encontré—

Casi instintivamente, el cuerpo del ángel comenzó a castañear. Dean ya estaba sobre él, sosteniendo ambos brazos suyos hacia atrás, atándolos a la cabecera de la cama con una venda que desató de su brazo. Castiel quiso gritar. Llamar a Sam, pero la voz no le salió. Esas manos se deslizaban por su piel y convertían la polera azul oscuro en pedazos. Se deslizaban fríamente por su cuello y por su rostro. La sensación le desesperaba.

Sus manos eran frías, tal cual las recordaba.

Sólo sintió que su voz volvía cuando se sintió totalmente desnudo y expuesto al abuso de Dean, que gateaba sobre él, besando su cuello, tomando su rostro con agresividad. Sus labios se deslizaban por su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios, intentando devorar esa boca que tanto le gustaba y de la cual ya era totalmente el dueño, acariciando su cuerpo con la otra mano y acercando su cadera a la suya y comenzando a rozar su ya desnudo y enrojecido miembro cerca de su entrepierna.

—Sa-aam…—el ángel arrastró la voz un poco. No alcanzó a ser un grito, sino más un gemido de súplica.

—Shh…—le calló Dean, con su dedo sobre sus labios, mirándole casi con dulzura—No molestemos a Sammy, ¿te parece? Dejémoslo tranquilito allá abajo que tú y yo tenemos cosas pendientes—usaba su propia mano como mordaza mientras el ángel trataba de defenderse, moviendo ambos brazos a forma de escudo, aguantando unas pocas lágrimas de terror. Al ver que se defendía, Dean esbozó una sonrisa divertida, tomó su cadera y embistió con fuerza, sintiendo el gemido ahogado el ángel que seguía luchando. Volvió a embestirle, jadeando. Se dejó caer recostado al lado de Castiel, que trataba de negarle la mirada y la lágrima que había dejado caer. Dean tomó su rostro, ladeándolo y obligándole a mirarle.

—Sabes lo que me satisface. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, déjate. Sabes que eres mío finalmente, que te encontraría, que Lucifer no consiguió separarme de ti, y cumplí todo lo que te prometí—le sonrió y besó con suavidad su cuello, mientras volvía a ubicarse sobre él y volvía a embestirle agresivamente, jadeando, gimiendo en su oído y exigiéndole gemir y suplicar. Castiel se negaba, su Infierno no se había acabado y le había seguido hasta la tierra. El arcángel le penetraba y jadeaba, comenzando a acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas, jadeando con más intensidad, como si intentara reprimir aquel quejido, acabando y corriéndose en su interior. Aquel líquido tibio deslizándose desde su entrada hasta sus piernas fue una sensación que le hizo reprimir un grito de angustia y gemir de llanto, negando su vista a Dean, molesto y dolido, queriéndolo dejar todo de lado. Queriendo morirse de una vez por todas y que nada le atormentara ya. Dean se acercó a besarle, tomando su rostro, volviendo a vestirse él y acomodando los pantalones oscuros sobre las piernas de un ángel que trataba de protegerse. Soltó sus brazos de la atadura que dejaron una marca enrojecida en sus muñecas, y azotó cada una a cada lado de la cama, sonriéndole.

—Sabes con qué termina esto—

Sacó rápido un cuchillo que cargaba y lo enterró con brutalidad en el hombro del ángel, sintiendo que se dislocaba. Sólo apenas lo sacó fue que la sangre comenzó a brotar. Castiel no podía mover el brazo, lo sentía desgarrado. Tan sólo se volteó con cuidado sobre el brazo bueno, tratando de mover el herido, cubriendo la herida con la mano. Dean sólo se acercó a él, tomó su rostro y besó su frente, apoyando la suya en ella, jadeando levemente y susurrando lo mucho que le amaba. En un cerrar y abrir de ojos ya no estaba. Su herida manchaba las sábanas y luego de recomponerse del shock causado por lo sucedido, recordó que Sam había estado abajo, pero no le había escuchado ni había subido las escaleras siquiera. Su confianza desapareció en gran parte hacia el Winchester menor, pero de todos modos intentó sentarse en la cama y llamarle.

—Saaammm—gimió.

##

En el primer piso, Sam se mantenía ocupado y con el celular apoyado aún en su oído, mirando cómo hervía el agua, riendo de cómo Dean, del otro lado, se quejaba de la organización de las cosas de Bobby.

— ¡Saam! —escuchó.

— ¡Ya voy, Cass! ¡Casi listo! —

— Oye, si te está llamando…—

—No, no es nada. Lleva esperando un rato—comentó Sam, ladeando la cabeza y cargando con ella el celular contra su hombro—Se le va a pasar, es sólo que tiene hambre—

—Como sea. Ponte a investigar, yo de aquí no puedo hacer mucho, tú estás más cerca de él—

—Sí, pero a decir verdad, prefiero no presionarlo. Y Balthazar tampoco. Tendrás que esperar un poco—

—Ya he esperado bastante. Pero… ¡Ya sube, hombre! Cass lleva llamándote un rato—

—Bieen… nos vemos—cortó y guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, tomando el plato en una bandeja y subiendo escaleras.

Al llegar al segundo piso notó que había algo más en aquel llamado que sólo hambre, y se apresuró, abriendo la puerta con la espalda. Al ver el hombro ensangrentado de Castiel dejó todo lo que traía de lado y se acercó a verle, intentando tomar su brazo y preguntando qué había pasado.

Aunque no necesitaba preguntar; su rostro lo decía todo. Trató de calmarle. Después de observar a lo lejos su hombro, decidió que era mejor atenderle en algún centro clínico. Le miraba con tanta lástima. O más que lástima, con culpabilidad. Castiel le había estado llamando un rato y él no había contestado. Al menos, no en la forma en que debería.

—Hey… te juro que lo siento—se disculpó Sam.

El ángel negó con la cabeza. Movió el brazo bueno y quitó sus lágrimas con la manga.

— ¿Qué te hizo? —preguntó el hermano menor.

— ¡¿No se nota? —lloriqueó el ángel.

A simple vista.

—Okay, mira, eso se ve feo, necesito llevarte a un hospital—iba a tomarle de la mano pero Castiel negó.

—No puedo mover las piernas—sollozó. Sam lo miró de lejos. Parecía aún tiritarle el cuerpo y su llanto parecía no cesar. Al menos, no por un buen tiempo.

###

Decepcionado, apoyado en el dintel de la puerta, Sam veía cómo el médico curaba al ángel frente a él, con los ojos algo enrojecidos y con un rostro sumamente desconsolado. De vez en cuando emitía un gemido de dolor que el médico se aseguraba de calmar. Logró vendarle, y Sam se acercó a él a verle. Castiel parecía mirarse la herida, apenas tocando el vendaje con la yema de los dedos. El médico, de unos 50 años de edad, quien parecía haberse adjuntado la tarea de atender el ángel, tomó a Sam del brazo y le llevó fuera.

—Necesito saber qué le pasó—Murmuró, tras la pared. Sam volteó a verle. Dudó—Es para su historial. Alguien que llega tan nervioso, en claro estado de shock y con un hombro dislocado... no pudo haber pasado por nada bueno—

—A él lo… lo violaron y lo apuñalaron después—volteó a mirarle. Pero el ángel simplemente miraba la nada, aún calmando un sollozo. El médico escribió algo en una libreta, firmó y lo entregó a Sam.

—Son unos calmantes. Le van a hacer bien. Dos cada ocho horas—

Sam semi sonrió. El profesional frente a él estrechó su mano y se retiró. El hermano menor se guardó la receta y avanzó, hasta situarse a su lado. Como no le quiso mirar, se arrodilló frente a él, hablándole en susurros, como si recién hubiese despertado.

—Hey… ¿te sientes mejor? —

—Quiero ver a Balthazar—pidió el ángel.

Sam sólo suspiró y se puso de pie. Balthazar lo molería a palos. De todos modos salió de la habitación medianamente iluminada y llamó al ángel, quien de inmediato frunció el ceño al ver el lugar en el que estaban.

— ¿Dónde está Cass? ¿Y por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó.

Sam sólo le indicó con la cabeza que entrara a la habitación anexa. Comenzó a avanzar, sabiendo que de un momento a otro estaría casi muerto. A los pocos segundos, se veía empujado contra la pared, cuando caminaba cerca de la escalera. Balthazar frente a él le miraba con rabia, golpeándole contra la pared, exigiéndole una respuesta rauda de por qué había sucedido aquello. Sam simplemente no supo qué responder.

—Fue un error… te juro que de haber sabido lo que sucedía habría subido a verle de inmediato—gimió.

Tomándole de la camisa le aventó al suelo y avanzó nuevamente hasta entrar en la habitación. Sam logró reincorporarse, aceptando todo lo que había sucedido como algo que "debía" pasar, y se asomó a la puerta. Balthazar cubría con sus brazos al ángel tan desvalido de un brazo herido, que escondía la cabeza entre sus brazos y su pecho, desesperado por algo de comprensión y protección. Sólo alcanzó a escuchar que decía que tenía miedo.

No le sorprendía.

####

—Sam…—murmuró el ángel, que en los minutos anteriores había estado callado, con la cabeza apoyada contra la fría ventana del Dodge, mirando como por fuera se llenaba de gotitas de lluvia— ¿Por qué no subiste cuando te llamé? Te llamé varias veces. No subiste de inmediato—

Sam suspiró. Detuvo el auto frente a otro frente a él, en un semáforo en rojo.

—Sí, lo sé. No creí que realmente llamaras porque algo malo te estaba pasando. Creí que sólo llamabas porque querías que subiera rápido—

—Quería que subieras rápido. Aún así no subiste—

—Y… mientras todo esto pasaba, ¿por qué no llamaste? —

— ¿Crees que no lo intenté? —

El auto avanzó nuevamente.

—Te juro que lo siento. Y te juro que no volverá a pasar—

—Cuando me ofreciste protección en tu casa, me dijiste que no me pasaría nada malo—

—Lo sé. No fue mi intención tampoco que algo malo te pasara. Perdona, en serio te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir—

Castiel sólo apoyó nuevamente la cabeza contra la ventana, cerrando un momento los ojos, ocultando medio rostro en la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Los recuerdos de todo lo que le había sucedido desde que había sido arrastrado al infierno volvían a él tan de prisa… simplemente sus reflejos no alcanzaban, y se veía obligado a mantener los ojos abiertos y alertas en todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Y simplemente no se sentía muy a salvo con Sam al lado.

###

Llegó a casa más tranquilo. Sam nuevamente le ayudó con los escalones, y le dejó recostarse en su cama. Intentando no esforzar mucho el brazo herido, Castiel se recostó en la cama, dejando que Sam le arropa con las frazadas y el cubrecama, pero dándole la espalda con un gesto dolido. El hermano menor, en cambio, le miraba del mismo modo. Cargando toda la culpabilidad sobre sus cansados hombros. De todos modos, después de abrigarle, se puso de pie y se fue.

— ¿Sam? —llamó el ángel, volteándose de a poco.

El aludido se volteó.

—Dime—

—Sé que he pedido mucho... y que he causado muchas molestias en tu casa…—

— ¿Molestias? Tú no molestas, Cass—le sonrió.

— ¿Podría pedirte un par de cosas más? —

Sam se acercó a él.

—Después de dejar que te pasara esto, no puedes decir que causas molestias en esta casa. Pero dime lo que necesitas, necesito enmendar, aunque sea un poco, lo que hice—

—No quiero que te vayas. Balthazar no va a bajar hasta la noche y no me quiero quedar solo—

Simplemente jamás había visto esa faceta de Castiel, y tampoco había esperado o pensado verla alguna vez.

—Claro. No hay problema ¿Y lo otro? —

—Abrázame—susurró.

Aquello le detuvo. Pero de todos modos se acercó a él, abriendo los brazos con cautela, peor el ángel se abalanzó a él, ocultando el rostro en su pecho, sujetándole con fuerza y buscando protección donde no la había buscado antes. Sam sólo le siguió el juego. Aunque su comportamiento no era de extrañarse.

###

El celular de Sam comenzó a sonar y su dueño lo contestó antes de que su sonido despertara al ángel que dormía bastante oculto en su cama.

— ¿Dean, que pasa? —Se dio cuenta de inmediato que había sido un error decir su nombre en voz alta, pero Castiel seguía durmiendo—Llamas en la tarde, eso es nuevo—

—_Sí, lo sé. Adivina quien dijo y me contó lo que sucedió_—

—Cielos, que hablador—

—_ ¡¿Hablador? Sam… ¿te das cuenta de lo que sucedió? _—

—Okay, te lo dejaré todo en claro antes que empieces a gritar. Ambos hablan como si hubiera sido mi total intención que todo esto sucediera, de haber sabido que algo malo le sucedía habría subido de inmediato a ayudarlo, me pasara lo que me pasara—

— _¡Sam, te dije mil y una veces que subieras a verlo!_ —

—Si… bien… fue mi error, lo acepto, tengo toda la culpabilidad de lo que sucedió, pero no me traten como si yo hubiera sido el causante—

—_ ¡Eres el causante, Sam! ¡Si hubieras subido de inmediato como te dije tal vez esto no hubiera pasado!_ —

De pronto a Sam le comenzaba a hervir la sangre.

— ¡Yo no soy el causante… tú lo eres, a ti es a quien teme y a quien quiere ver muerto! —Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta que lo que había dicho había golpeado fuerte a Dean, que se había quedado en silencio y sin argumentos del otro lado del celular—Hey, lo siento—murmuró, después de un rato.

—No, no es eso. Sólo trata de ayudarlo, ¿Ya? —Colgó el teléfono y Sam se dejó caer en el sofá, gruñendo por lo bajo. Estaba al tanto de lo que sentía su hermano por el ángel frente a él y la idea no era tampoco hacerlo sufrir más por lo que sucedía.

Sólo esperaba que Dean volviera a llamarle.

###

Era Balthazar quien se quedaba cada noche cuidando al ángel, sentado en la cama o recostado a su lado o de pie mirando por la ventana. Necesitaban saber quién había traído a Castiel de vuelta al territorio de los vivos. Pero él seguía sin querer discutir o responder preguntas sobre lo que había sucedido allá abajo, y no quería presionarlo o leer su mente.

Pero el tiempo avanzaba.

###

Sam se asomó en la mañana a verle. Dean le había hablado nuevamente, aunque había sido en un miserable mensaje de texto que le había mandado diciendo "espero cass esté bien. Cuídalo". El ángel, en cambio, nuevamente recostado en la cama girando cuadritos en el rubik, juguete con el cual se había obsesionado con resolver. No sabía qué hacer con su tiempo.

El tiempo de los mortales era tan diferente al de los ángeles.

—Ehm… Cass… el agua está caliente. Quizás quieras ir a ducharte—susurró, desde la puerta, luciendo una toalla en la cintura y la otra cayendo de sus hombros.

Le enseñó cómo manejarla. Cómo hacer que el agua cayera más caliente o más fría. Cuando la puerta se cerró y Sam desapareció tras ella, el ángel se desvistió y entró. El agua tibia cayendo sobre sus hombros era una de las sensaciones terrenales más placenteras que recordaba. Aparte de sentirse protegido entre los brazos de su hermano o la comodidad que le daba estar envuelto entre las frazadas y las sábanas de una cama. El agua curaba las heridas en su espalda. Un leve malestar al principio, pero luego sentía cómo sanaban. Como buscaban la forma de desaparecer de su cuerpo y sin dejar marcas.

Estuvo un buen rato bajo el agua. Simplemente no quería dejar aquella sensación. Apenas salió, se dirigió al cuarto y se vistió con algo de ropa nueva que había visto sobre la cama. Sam había estado muy preocupado y muy pendiente de él últimamente. Pero no sabía cómo agradecer aquello.

Tal vez un simple "gracias" bastaba.

Aún con el pelo algo húmedo, bajó las escaleras. Pero apenas alcanzó a ver el primer piso, se detuvo. No sólo le bastaba con atormentarle en su dormir o en la oscuridad o en la soledad, sino que también tenía que acorralarle. Dean estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar, dándole la espalda. Al parecer, aún no se daba cuenta que estaba allí.

Castiel no se movió. Simplemente se quedó mirándole, casi petrificado. Podría subir las escaleras y llamar a Balthazar. Pero tomó un rumbo diferente. Dean no notaba su presencia. De lo contrario ya se habría volteado a hacerle algo. Aquel podría ser el inicio de su venganza.

Bajó silenciosamente, apenas tocando el peldaño con los pies descalzos y se movió hacia la cocina. Había escuchado en la televisión que previnieran a los niños de la cocina, puesto que allí estaban los artefactos peligrosos. El fuego, los cuchillos…

Los cuchillos.

Buscó con cautela algo que pudiera servirle. Algún cuchillo que se viera que pudiera ocasionar más daño que el resto que acompañaba a los tenedores y a las cucharas. Apenas encontró uno que llamó su atención, y con la mano temblando y el corazón acelarado, se acercó a la sala de estar.

_**Espero les haya gustado y por favor... los invito a todos a lanzar sus sugerencias de qué sucederá en el capi siguiente... o qué les gustaría que sucediera. Yo ya tengo todo planeado, es sólo por hacer esta lectura más didáctica y si es igual al de alguno de ustedes... sólo es coinciencia.**_


	7. Home III

_**Hola again! Muchas gracias por postearme. Ahora les traigo el penúltimo capi. Me disculpo, siento que aquí perdí la pinza. Como sea. Un aviso… como creo que ya se dieron cuenta, en este fic hay 2 diferentes dean. Uno de ellos en hell, el otro en tierra. Quien esta sentado en el sofá es el verdadero. El que vive en t9ierra. Ok? Sólo un avisito.**_

_**Ahora respondo a un par de reviews…**_

_**Alyson: S**_i lo sé. Es raro ver tan quebradito a cass. Pero no hay que negarse que es LINDO TBN. Y cass con un cuchillo... O.O. si. Es el verdadero dean el que estaba en el sofá. Y ya se sabrá quien es el arcángel dean. Nos vemos, gracias por leerme y postearme :3

_**Sephy Black: **_Pues… la idea es que cass se algo de penita, jaja. Aunque no entendí lo ultimo, sorry :s

_**Bueno, aquí se los traigo, espero les guste. **_

THE COSTUME OF SIN; Cap III. Home III.

Dean estaba seguro de cómo había llegado ahí, pero no estaba seguro del porqué. Sam le sostenía con un brazo por la espalda, y su propia mano sobre su vientre, apretando la herida. Al levantar la mano, la vio cubierta de sangre. Del otro lado del sofá, estaba Castiel, inconsciente, dejando caer el cuchillo y sostenido entre los brazos de Balthazar, quien le levantó y desapareció.

##

Había levantado la cabeza un poco y le había visto en el reflejo de la pantalla oscurecida del televisor, sosteniendo un cuchillo en la mano. Dean le había querido evitar, pero de todos modos había alcanzado a herir su hombro por la espalda. Al levantarse, había perdido el equilibrio y había caído, casi golpeándose la cabeza con el alto y ancho mueble que sostenía al medio la pantalla. Castiel se había acercado a él, aún algo agitado. Se dejó caer sobre él, dando un par de puñaladas a su vientre y a su hombro. Su gemido alertó a Sam y a Balthazar, que seguían en el balcón discutiendo de la presencia del hermano mayor en la casa. Dean trató de controlarle sosteniendo sus muñecas, pero sólo se sintió más tranquilo cuando Balthazar lo tomó por la cintura y lo durmió, después de mirarle amenazante por su presencia. Luego dejó caer la cabeza, ladeándole y botando el resto de sangre que quedaba.

###

Dean seguía con la mirada fija en la cabecera de la cama, repasando lo sucedido una y otra vez, buscando algo en particular. Cualquier gesto, cualquier detalle que dijera algo sobre la actitud del ángel le servía.

Aunque de todos modos no había que preguntarse mucho por qué le había atacado.

Un tirón fuerte en la espalda le desconcentró y le dijo que habían terminado de coserle.

— ¡Argh! ¡Sam, contrólate! —gimió.

—No seas nenaza, tú contrólate—le respondió Sam, colocando un parche sobre la herida. Aún faltaba el otro lado, pero con un vendaje momentáneo había bastado para que no siguiera sangrando.

Aunque no para que dejara de doler.

—Debiste haber visto cómo me miraba—susurró Dean, perdido en lo que pensaba—Me odia—

—No te odia a ti—volvió a responder su hermano, intentando sonar comprensivo—Sólo odia a alguien que lleva tu imagen. No descartemos shapeshifters—

—No, dudo que sea eso—suspiró el mayor, volviendo a ocultar la cabeza entre ambos brazos.

###

Sam abrió la puerta de su cuarto sigilosamente, y pudo ver a Balthazar sentado a los pies de la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared crema y levantando la vista de algo que leía. El ángel seguía durmiendo, con la cabeza ladeada.

— ¿Cómo está Dean? —preguntó el ángel.

—Mal—

— ¿Alcanzó a dañar algún órgano vital? —

—No, no es eso—

— ¿Entonces? —

—Deja que lo vea—pidió Sam— Está durmiendo, no despertará. Quiere verlo un par de minutos y después irse—

El ángel no pareció ni pensarlo. Cerró el libro y lo dejó en la encimera, saliendo el cuarto. Afuera, se encontró con Dean, a quien repitió la pregunta que le había hecho al menor segundos atrás.

— ¿Estás bien? —

Dean sólo asintió.

—Que en serio sean un par de minutos, Dean—advirtió.

Sólo volvió a asentir y avanzó, juntando la puerta tras él. Avanzó al ángel, tratando de no quebrarse en el camino. Llegó a la cama y se sentó a su lado, bajando la cabeza y apoyándola en la frente del ángel que permanecía indiferente a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Hey… si alcanzas a escuchar algo… sólo quiero que sepas que yo jamás sería capaz de hacerte daño—susurró. Su mano se movió hasta tocar, apenas, el rostro pálido del ángel—Por favor, sólo quiero que comprendas eso—

Se quedó unos segundos más allí. Con su frente junto a la de él, con las yemas de los dedos apenas deslizándose por su rostro. Cuando sintió la advertencia tras la puerta, se levantó, sin despegar la mirada del ángel, y salió de la habitación.

— ¿Eso era todo? —preguntó el ángel.

—Si, yo… venía a buscar algo de ropa y me iba—

—Te llevas algo más que ropa, ¿no? —ironizó Balthazar, entrando al cuarto y volviendo al libro. Tenía que pensar en qué decirle al ángel cuando despertara. No había duda en que al despertar, preguntaría sobre lo sucedido.

Dean, en cambio, decidió ésta vez llevarse el Impala. El ángel no había ido al garaje tampoco, así que no sabía si el auto seguía existiendo siquiera. Se sentó frente al volante y se detuvo. Sam le miraba apoyado en la ventana.

—Hey…—le llamó.

— ¿Qué pasa? Bobby pregunta si tienes algún mensaje para él—

—Voy a ayudarte, en serio. Apenas tenga un rato a solas con Cass le soltaré todo—

—Si…. gracias—

—Hey—volvió a llamarle. Esperó a que su hermano le enfrentara y sonrió—Me parece bien lo que sientes por Cass—

— ¿Qué yo qué? —

—No te hagas, nadie se pone "tan" depresivo por la muerte de un "amigo" —sonrió.

Por alguna razón, Dean no quiso discutir algo innegable con su hermano y terminó mirando al frente, como siempre, escondiendo la cabeza y la vergüenza.

— ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes? —

—Cuando Cass se fue. Ahora está de vuelta, no lo eches a perder—le sonrió, riendo casi a escondidas.

— ¿Cómo se puede echar a perder algo que ya está malo? —

—No seas tan negativo. Yo te voy a echar una mano por aquí—Sam le sonrió, le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro, recibiendo una queja de parte de su hermano, y entró a la casa, mientras el Chevrolet salía.

###

Cuando el ángel despertó, lo hizo lentamente. Como si realmente hubiera sido decisión suya dormirse. Se quedó un momento mirando a Sam frente a él, que ladeaba la cabeza como para mirarle más "derecho", y a Balthazar, que le miraba desde los pies de la cama. Unos cuantos segundos después, recordó lo que había estado haciendo antes de quedar en aquella cama.

Se sentó en la cama y dirigió sus miradas a ambos.

—Cass, tengo que explicarte lo que pasó—murmuró Balthazar.

El ángel dejó caer sobre la almohada la cabeza, escuchando atentamente. Se decía así mismo que había sido un error atacarle encontrándose en un estado tan débil. Dean había reaccionado y le había detenido. Había tomado sus brazos y se había defendido. De no haber llegado Balthazar y Sam a tiempo, lo más seguro es que él estaría viviendo su infierno nuevamente.

—Me sacaron de ahí porque me estaba ganando, ¿no? —murmuró el ángel, con la colcha hasta el pecho.

Balthazar se quedó mirándole un segundo. Luego asintió. Sam decidió irse al rato. Después de unos cuantos minutos, Castiel volvió a hablar.

—Fue Lucifer—

— ¿Lucifer qué? —preguntó Balthazar.

—Lucifer me trajo de vuelta. Él ordenó que me trajeran de vuelta—

El ángel de cabello castaño cerró el libro nuevamente y se acercó a preguntar.

— ¿Qué Lucifer te trajo de vuelta? ¿Por qué te devolvería a la tierra? —

—No lo sé. Pero Dean se la pasa mencionando aquello. Que Lucifer no lograría separarnos—de a poco, Castiel se sentó en la cama, pero sin quitarse las frazadas ni el cubrecama de encima—Que no importa qué tan lejos me mande él logrará encontrarme—

Balthazar supuso que su hermanito ya estaba listo para hablar, así que sólo preguntó.

— ¿Qué te hacían? —

—Era horrible. En verdad horrible. Partieron sólo quemando mi alma. Después comenzaron a golpearme. Recuerdo que Dean iba siempre a verme después que quedara ahogado en el suelo. Al menos, antes que se apareciera del otro lado de mi prisión y fuera él quien me golpeara—

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Que te violaba? —

Castiel asintió, pero con la mirada baja.

— ¿Nunca pudiste hacer nada? —

—Era imposible hacer algo. Yo siempre estaba encadenado, nunca pude moverme. La vez que pude… todo dolió tanto que decidí no volver a negarme—

El ángel mayor le miró un momento.

— ¿Qué te hacía? —

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —

—Espero que sirva como desahogo. Pero si no quieres hablar de eso aún, sabes que yo no te voy a presionar a que hables—

Castiel cubrió su rostro con una mano, como restregando sus ojos, con la mirada siempre hacia abajo.

—No lo sé, era desesperante. Nunca podía hacer nada para evitarlo, por más que le rogara…—una lágrima cayó y Balthazar pensó en detenerle, pero parecía que él también ya quería conversarlo—mis ruegos nunca funcionaron. Empezó a los 10 años más o menos. Me obligaba a hacerle cosas…—se mordió leve y rudamente los labios como si quisiera darle una pista de qué era lo que se veía obligado a hacerle—le temía. Mientras él estuviera cerca de mí, yo le temía. Fue él quien me dejó en este estado. Lo último que recuerdo antes de despertar en el hospital es que había alguien que me cobijó y que me cuidó hasta que llegaran a verme—

—Sí… supimos de ella ¿Viste alguna vez a Lucifer? —

—Nunca. Estaba encerrado, mi propio infierno no me dejaba ver más allá de nada. Nunca pude ver nada, siempre estaba todo oscuro—

Balthazar le miró un momento y se puso de pie, sentándose a su lado y rodeándole con sus brazos.

—La pasaste mal allá abajo, ¿no? —Castiel suspiró entre sus brazos y se escondió entre ellos.

—Estoy de vuelta y quiero que todo esto acabe. Pero no sin haber logrado que Dean sufra por cada vez que me hizo sangrar—

El ángel quitó una lágrima del rostro de su hermano. Al poco rato se movió, anunciando que tenía que irse.

—Tú sabes que yo volveré en la noche. Sam está abajo ¿Quieres que lo llame? —

—No, voy a bajar yo—susurró el ángel menor, levantándose de la cama.

Balthazar le dejó en la escalera y desapareció. Igual de silencioso que la primera vez, pero más desconfiado, el ángel de ojos azules llegó al primer piso y buscó a Sam rápidamente con la mirada. Le encontró dándole la espalda en la cocina, así que se acercó a él.

Sam, en cambio, muy perdido en sus cavilaciones estaba, cuando vi o el pan salir del tostador. Tomó ambos en la mano y se volteó, sobresaltándose al ver a Castiel tras él, mirándole con seriedad. Alcanzó a tomar el pan que casi le resbala de las manos y habló:

— ¿Recuperaste tus alas? —

—No. Sólo soy silencioso. Y estoy descalzo—

—Hmm ¿Balthazar sigue arriba? —

—No. Acaba de irse, volverá en la noche—

Sam vio su oportunidad para explicarle las cosas. Como el ángel de ojos oscuros no vigilaba al menor todo el día, podría hablarle y explicarle lo que sucedía.

— ¿Un café? —ofreció.

—No lo he probado pero no me importaría—estiró el cuerpo un poco y se sentó frente a la mesa, esperando. El hermano más alto le entregó una taza de café y se sentó frente a él, se detuvo a mirarle con seriedad. Castiel se dio cuenta de aquello antes de empezar a beber y preguntó.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? Digo… no he recuperado ninguno de mis poderes aún pero tu lengua está esperando a que se abra tu boca—

—Me gustaría conversar con tigo un poco sobre lo que te pasó en el Infierno. Después de todo, has estado allá abajo más tiempo que todos nosotros—

—No es algo de lo que pudiera sentirme orgulloso—se quejó el ángel, metiendo la cuchara y agitándola.

—No, no digo eso. Pero, a más tiempo, más cosas te pasan, ¿no? —

—Sé que a mí me pasaron cosas que a ti no te pasaron—

—Sí, es sobre eso mismo. Sobre mi hermano…—

Castiel quiso decir algo pero decidió quedarse callado, y siguió escuchando.

—Dean jamás te tocó, Cass. Antes de que aparecieras en el hospital no te había visto antes. Y tampoco antes de que lo atacaras hoy—

— ¿Sigues diciendo que todo es algo que yo imaginé? Lo único que imaginé fue a Dean en un principio. Era una de las pocas cosas que me hacían seguir adelante, pero después…—

—Tampoco digo que lo hayas imaginado. Sólo estoy diciendo que pudo haber sido otra persona quien te haya hecho todo eso. Y créeme que lo siento un montón, y que cuentas con nuestro apoyo para cualquier cosa que necesites, si quieres hablarlo, yo feliz de ayudarte, pero… sólo estoy tratando de ayudar a mi hermano a que salga de esto de que le temes. Él jamás estuvo en el Infierno con tigo. Él tampoco sería capaz de hacerte daño—

Castiel sacudió al cabeza. No le creía. Y tampoco quería hacer el esfuerzo de creerle.

—Créeme. Te doy un ejemplo. Cuando…—cubrió su rostro con una mano—cuando vinieron aquí a atacarte, y yo estaba abajo, estaba hablando del otro lado con Dean. Apenas bajaba las escaleras le llamé. Y apenas tú comenzaste a llamarme colgué. Lo siento un montón, en serio, fue una tontería mía. Pero eso te demuestra que Dean no pudo haber sido—

— ¿Dónde está Dean ahora? —

—En casa de Bobby—

— ¿En verdad? —

—En verdad—

— ¿Por qué está ahí? ¿No se supone que ésta es su casa? —

—Se fue para que tuvieras un lugar cómodo donde quedarte después de salir de alta. Y como no querías verlo, él simplemente se cambió de lugar. Al menos hasta que creyeras que él no te hizo nada—

—Balthazar no me ha dicho nada sobre eso—

—Porque dijo que era mejor esperar a que quisieras hablar de lo que te sucedió y después tratar de explicarte esto—

El ángel miraba la taza y su contenido. No entendía las cosas.

—Dame otro ejemplo—pidió.

—Dean te ama—Sam vio de inmediato un cambio en su rostro. No supo exactamente lo que era, pero supo que hacía sido reacción a lo que él había dicho—No me lo había querido decir hace un tiempo… hoy por fin logré que lo dijera e voz alta. Cuando te fuiste quedó destrozado. Te extrañaba de sobremanera. Cuando supo porqué te habías lanzado…— —Gracias por eso, en serio. Muchas gracias. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo. Dean no tiene una vida normal si no estás aquí—le sonrió.

A pesar de todo, el ángel seguía mostrándose serio. Y pensando en lo que le decían.

—Y sé que tú tampoco sientes por Dean algo de sólo protección o relación laboral—

—Tal vez llegué a sentir algo más por Dean. Pero eso fue hace mucho—el ángel negó la vista.

—En el infierno te hacen vivir lo que nunca quisieras vivir. Cundo viste que era Dean que te hacía daño, ¿qué pensaste? —

Sam de a poco le llevaba al mismo lugar. Y el ángel sabía eso, pero no sabía cuál era el punto final.

—No quería aceptar que fuera él. Me lo negué muchas veces. Cuando toqué su alma…—

—Eso… no sé cómo lo habrán hecho. Pero es el reino de Lucifer. Supongo que ese desgraciado puede hacer cualquier cosa. Hasta imitar las almas humanas, ¿no? —

Esa suposición explicaría muchas cosas. Castiel tomó la taza y miró a Sam, haciendo ademán de levantarse.

— ¿Puedo? —

El castaño de ojos verdes asintió, y él mismo fue a sentarse frente al sofá. Si no le había convencido del todo, al menos ya tenía el cerebro del ángel lo suficientemente revuelto.

Castiel, por otro lado, llegó a la habitación y se detuvo en el pasillo, al lado de la puerta. Unos pocos pasos más al fondo estaba la habitación de Dean. De la que había huido por tanto tiempo. Con la taza calentando sus dos manos, avanzó y miró por la puerta. No había nada. La cama algo desordenada. Una cama amplia. Algo oscura, tal vez, pero sólo bastaba con correr un poco la cortina.

Se volteó y se escondió nuevamente en la cama, pensando. Mezclando las teorías de Sam y esperando que fuera cierto todo aquello que le había dicho. Había una pequeñísima parte de él que desde que aquello había empezado, que decía que Dean Winchester era totalmente inocente. Cuando el ángel vio su alma, aquella parte se había quedado callada y ahora volvía a levantarse gritando.

Pero todo por lo que había pasado, cada lágrima, cada gota de sangre que había derramado en tanto tiempo.

Alrededor de una hora después, subió Sam a verle. O más bien, a revisar cómo iba su experimento psicológico. El ángel estaba quito. Apenas le sintió abrir la puerta volteó la cabeza.

— ¿Más tranquilo? —

Castiel asintió.

— ¿Y? —

—Quiero ver a Dean—pidió.

_**Como siempre, gracias por tolmarse valiosos mins de su vida para leerme… posteen… Y QUE ATRACTIVO SE VE EL TRAILER DE LA SEPTIMA SEASON DE SPN! ANSIOSA A MAS NO DAR!**_


	8. Heaven 12

_**Bueno… primero que todo… MIL DISCULPAS A TODOS… por la tardanza. Es que estaba demasiado ocupada y no tuve tiempo para nada… arght. Ahora traigo apenas la mitad del ultimo capi.**_

_**Warnings: lemon… solo eso, jijijijjj . En favores a kallenparms, jajaja**_

_**Y ahora… respondiendo a sus tan queridos comments…**_

_**Nico Novak:**_ shi… ahora vera a dean y veremos que pasa, jejeje. Gracias por leerme y postearme :P.

_**Alyson: **_espero esto también te alegre… me tarde demasiado en subir… fue mi error. Tengo que lidiar con mi tiempo, akja. Cassie… como puedes ver… el pobre esta mal porque quiere recuperar toda su "gracia". Alla abajo se la quedaron., jajjaa. Veremos si cass recupea sus poderes. Y sammy de psicólogo… como me vino esa idea? Hmm. Las ideas me van y vienen :P y de coser a dean… hmm. Amor de hermanos, supongo :P Gracias por comentarme y leerme, nos veremos… espero pronto.

_**Sephy Black**_: :3. Jaja. Espero te guste como actúa deannie aquí :P

_**Bueno, creo que es eso. Nos veremos… beshos a todos…**_

THE COSTUME OF SIN; Cap IV. Heaven I.

Apenas Dean escuchó de la boca de su hermano que el ángel quería hablarle, tomó su cazadora, las llaves de su auto y salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Bobby apenas alcanzó a preguntarle adónde iba, y ni siquiera había alcanzado a recibir una respuesta.

— ¿Está más tranquilo? —preguntó Dean.  
>—Llegaste bastante luego, yo tenía pensado que llegaras mañana—<br>—Quise adelantarme—  
>—Como quieras, está arriba—<br>— ¿Pero en serio está tranquilo? —  
>—Si no lo estuviera, ¿crees que me hubiera pedido que te llamara? —<p>

Estaba alterado. Pero de todos modos, Sam le entendía. Le vio subir las escaleras y sólo esperó que Balthazar se tardara un poco más de lo normal. Costaría un poco explicarle que fue Cass el que tomó la decisión de llamarle, pero lo más probable era que para ese tiempo, Dean ya estuviera fuera de la casa.

###

Llamaron a la puerta y el ángel, oculto entre las sábanas, permitió el avance, pensando que era Sam. Cuando escuchó la voz de Dean llamándole por su nombre, sintió un estremecimiento de cuerpo completo. Pero de todos modos se volteó y le observó.

No había ningún cambio, en lo absoluto, entre el que tenía frente a él y entre quien le había hecho tanto daño en el infierno. De momento, no comprobaba la teoría de Sam.  
>Dean vio que había desconfianza en los ojos del ángel. Incluso algo de odio mezclado con miedo. Decidió no acercarse mucho y mantuvo una distancia considerable, sentándose alrededor de un metro y medio de él.<p>

No sabía qué decirle; pero el ángel le miraba fijamente. Esperaba que él hablara primero.

—Llamaste—susurró Dean, esperando que sus palabras fueran las acertadas.  
>—Le pedí a Sam que te llamara. Pero no creí que serías tan rápido—Dean simplemente no contestó a eso. Bajó la mirada.<p>

— ¿Y qué querías decirme? —  
>—Necesito saber un par de cosas—esperó a que Dean reaccionara. Le miró como si le dijera "bien, te escucho", y siguió— ¿Dónde has estado? —<p>

Corroboraría palabra por palabra todo lo que Sam le había dicho.

—En casa de Bobby. Para que estuvieras tranquilo—Ahora Dean empezaba a preguntarse qué cosas le había dicho su hermano al ángel en su ausencia.  
>—Cuando me llevaron al infierno, ¿dónde estabas? —preguntó.<p>

Iba a responder que en ese mismo lugar, lamentándose por no haber podido hacer algo, pero Balthazar le tomó del cuello y le golpeó contra la pared y comenzó a "revisarle". Esa manía que tienen los ángeles de revisar todo a la fuerza y de forma tan dolorosa. Apoyado tras la puerta estaba Sam, que sólo aguardaba a que el tormento de su hermano terminara luego, y se repetía una y otra vez en voz baja que "era por mejor".

Cuando Balthazar retiró su mano, con un rostro más serio, Dean se dejó caer apoyado entre el suelo y la cama, jadeando y levantando una mirada quejumbrosa hacia el ángel.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡¿Tanto te cuesta avisar? —reclamó.  
>—Cass quería saber un par de cosas—<p>

Dean levantó la mirada y enfrentó los ojos azules del ángel de tez algo asustada, que se desviaron sólo para cerrarse cuando Balthazar susurraba algo a su oído, tomando su rostro con ambas manos y dándole un tierno beso en la frente, saliendo de la habitación. Castiel volteó para mirar al cazador, y Dean pudo ver claramente, desde el suelo, cómo sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.  
>Se preguntó qué había visto Balthazar en él. Tal vez realmente algún demonio se había metido en su propio cuerpo para hacerle cosas al ángel que después no recordaría.<p>

—Cass, lo que sea…—se levantó y se sentó al lado del ángel, que ya tenía ambas piernas fuera de la cama, pero el ángel se abalanzó a él, apoyando el rostro en el pecho del cazador, con sus brazos en su espalda. Dean sólo le rodeó con sus brazos y su chaqueta bajo ellos.

—Hey… ya está bien. Terminó todo—le susurró, envolviéndole entre sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza en la del ángel. De pronto se había calmado tanto que había olvidado todo el tiempo en el que había tenido que dormir muerto de frío en un sofá viejo y casi descosido.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve esperando—sollozó el ángel.  
>—Te estaba esperando aquí arriba—<br>—Yo necesito que me respondas una última cosa—murmuró, después de haberse acostumbrado al cobijo de Dean y que algunos segundos hubieran pasado.  
>—Pregunta—<br>—Sam me dijo algo sobre ti. Algo sobre ti con respecto a mí—  
>— ¿En serio? —<br>— ¿Es cierto? —preguntó el ángel, apretando más la camisa de Dean en su espalda, y evitando mostrar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al cazador.  
>—Depende de qué te haya dicho. Pero si es lo que creo… es cierto—tomó su rostro y le miró fijamente, mostrándole una leve sonrisa. Quitó las lágrimas de sus ojos y se acercó a besarle en la frente, apoyando su frente en la de él—No vuelvas a desaparecerte así de mi vida—<p>

###

Como a la hora después, subió Sam. Ya había pasado un tiempo, y parecía que las cosas se habían arreglado—de lo contrario el ángel estaría gritando y Dean habría bajado hace mucho—, y quería ver qué pasaba. Balthazar, sentado a su lado, sólo abrió los ojos y vio sus planes, pero volvió a cerrar los ojos y a cubrirse con una manta.

Arriba, la puerta permanecía semi abierta. La corrió despacio, como si no le descubrirían de todos modos, o como si dijera permiso con esa acción. Lo único que vio fue a Dean recostado en la orilla de la cama.  
>Se acercó un poco y pudo ver al ángel durmiendo, con el brazo sobre su vientre y la cabeza apoyada en su brazo, muy cubierto por la colcha y la chaqueta oscura.<p>

—Te dije que las cosas se arreglarían—  
>—Eres un hablador, ¿lo sabías? —reclamó Dean, sin decirlo en serio.<br>—No tenía salida. Anda, disfrútalo ¿Hace cuánto se durmió? —  
>—Como hace media hora—Sam le sonrió, pero cayó sentado al lado.<br>—Solucionamos un problema, pero aún nos falta descubrir quién fue el que hizo todo esto—  
>— ¿Lucifer, no? —<br>—Hay que estar seguros—Sam se levantó de la cama y salió de la pieza. Aún faltaba averiguar quién había sido quien había tomado la imagen de su hermano para crear el infierno del ángel—Disfrutemos por mientras que hay sol—

###

Para ironía de Sam, afuera llovía a cántaros y uno que otro relámpago aparecía de vez en cuando. Balthazar seguía con sus viajes diarios a Heaven a averiguar algo, pero hasta el momento seguía en cero, lo que era en excesivo decepcionante.  
>Castiel, en cambio, ya estaba más tranquilo. Seguía sin saber qué hacer con todo el miedo convertido en odio que había acumulado por tantos años, pero esperaba desaparecieran con el tiempo. Abrazar a Dean había vuelto a ser lo que era en los primeros 10 años. Una sensación que le ayudaba a sobrellevar lo que había pasado.<br>Balthazar sabía que de todos modos, el pasado del ángel volvería de una forma u otra. Y quería estar presente cuando ello pasara. Dean y Sam podían ser buenos cazadores, pero estaba seguro que los primeros que caerían serían ellos, así que necesitaba algo para defender a su hermano, que seguía siendo humano.  
>Castiel no volvería a ser ángel. Empezaba a estar cada día más y más seguro de aquello. Había pasado más de dos meses y el ángel seguía sin recuperar sus alas ni ninguna de sus habilidades. Ni siquiera su fuerza, ni leer mentes, nada. Le aterraba que aquello fuera verdad. Que el infierno se hubiera quedado con sus alas y que al devolverlo a él, no lo hubieran devuelto completo. Era una de las cosas que más temía. Volverse humano jamás le gustó. La sensación placentera de una cama no reemplazaba lo que era ser un ángel y tener tanto poder en las manos.<p>

###

— ¿Qué va a pasar con migo si no vuelven a crecer mis alas? —le preguntó el ángel a su hermano, que le miraba serio. Siempre serio, aunque por dentro estuviera destruyéndose.

Balthazar jamás le había mentido a Cass. No le gustaba. Y antes podía ver que mentía. Ahora se había visto obligado.

—Hey, no te asustes. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, es cierto. Pero volverás a ser un ángel, descuida—  
>— ¿Y si no? —<br>—No te pongas tan negativo. Vas a ver que dentro de poco volverás a ser ángel, es que sigues algo débil—

La última vez que Castiel había perdido lo que le caracterizara como ángel, no había tardado tanto en recuperarlo. Tal vez no era mala idea entregarse nuevamente a la bebida.

Ni siquiera Balthazar se creía así mismo lo que decía. Cada día temía que el angelito de ojos azules se quedara sin poder volver al cielo y era algo que le destruía y que le enrabiaba y que era capaz de asesinar a Lucifer por algo así. Pero darle esperanzas a Castiel era obligarse a dárselas él mismo, así que seguía averiguando todo cuanto a lo sucedido.

Dean tenía la misma idea que Balthazar. El único que seguía negándoselo era Sam, pero él ayudaba a Balthazar en lo que pudiera. El hermano mayor se ocupaba del ángel. De consolarle o de calmarle de vez en cuando. Y había descubierto que con una simple caricia en el rostro o con un beso tierno el ángel se calmaba y se acurrucaba a su lado a castigarse mentalmente con la idea.

— ¿Seguirías estando con migo si no vuelvo a ser un ángel? —le preguntó Castiel, estando acurrucado al lado de él, cubierto con su cazadora.

—Vas a volver a ser ángel, no te asustes—al ver la reacción de "algo falta" de Castiel, agregó—Y no estoy con tigo porque seas un ángel, así que sí—

##

Dean había pasado de dormir en un sofá largo a dormir en uno de una sola pieza, o a los pies de la cama. Porque Sam se negaba a quitarle su cama al ángel, al menos hasta que recuperara todo. Y él, seguía durmiendo en la cama de Dean, no porque no quisiera devolvérsela, sino porque su hermano mayor se negaba a dormir en el futón en el primer piso… y no le agradaba la idea de desperdiciar la cama de Dean, tampoco. Y a causa de estar tan cerca de él cada noche, con Balthazar en el primer piso, vigilando todo con algún sentido extra, el ángel se había rendido y había dejado que Dean se acercara más a él a besarle. De forma más larga de vez en cuando, otras de forma más rápida. Pero no habían pasado a ningún tipo de contacto más cercano.

No, al menos, hasta que le vio entrar a la habitación del hermano menor, luciendo sólo pantalones y el pecho desnudo, descalzo, tratando de secarse el pelo aún mojado.

Al ver a Dean dentro de la habitación, se detuvo, mirándole con una leve sorpresa. Y como a Dean sabía que al ángel no le gustaba en lo absoluto sentirse expuesto, especialmente frente a él, se puso de pie y se excusó.

—Estaba buscando algo aquí, pero… Me voy ahora mismo, ¿bien? Estaré abajo—

Iba saliendo del cuarto cuando Castiel le detuvo del brazo, mirándole, aún sin decir nada, y después de unos cuantos segundos escondiendo sus pupilas con el acto de mirar hacia abajo, todo por el pudor de ver a Dean tan cerca y él sin camisa, se rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se acercó a besarle, con bastante agrado, lentamente, sin necesidad de apurarse. Dean sólo se dejó llevar. Aunque sabía que sus manos estaban frías y que hacían temblar la espalda del ángel no podía resistirse a ninguna de las ocasiones en las que el ángel se dejaba besar y tocar, sintiendo al mismo tiempo que tocarle de manera inapropiada era una especie de tabú, lo que tal vez, sólo tal vez, lo hacía un poco más delicioso.

El cazador sólo se dio cuenta que la cosa iba en serio cuando el mismo Castiel atrajo a Dean con él a la pared, apresurando sus besos y sus caricias, metiendo las manos bajo su camisa negra. Las manos inseguras del ángel acariciaban el cabello de Dean, quien trataba de separarse un poco y de entender bien la situación, aunque le quedó bastante claro cuando Castiel le tomó de la mano y le hizo caer junto a él en la cama.

— ¿Cass, qué haces? —  
>—Quiero que me beses—le dijo, mirándole a su lado con una leve sonrisa—Que beses cada parte de mi cuerpo y que lo hagamos aquí y ahora—<br>— ¿En serio? ¿No crees que… sea muy pronto? —se excusó Dean, mientras el ángel se abrazaba a su cuello.  
>—Es en serio. Tal vez sea demasiado pronto, pero quiero que dejar de pensar que fue tu cuerpo el que alguna vez me hizo daño—<br>—Yo jamás te haría daño, Cass—recibió una sonrisa encantada como respuesta—Por eso mismo no quiero hacer esto aún—  
>—Pero no me estás obligando. No sientas que me estás obligando. Y yo tampoco quiero presionarte a algo, es sólo que me gustaría—susurró el ángel.<br>— ¿Te sientes listo? —murmuró Dean, abrazándose a la cintura de Castiel y rozando apenas, sus labios con su cuello, quien sólo asintió ante la pregunta—No quiero hacerte daño, en serio. Tienes que prometerme que si te sientes presionado… o cualquier cosa, me dirás, y yo en serio que me detengo de inmediato—  
>Castiel sólo le sonrió, y aún siendo abrazado por el cazador, se abrazó a su cuello y comenzó a besarle, mientras Dean le volteaba hasta dejarle de espaldas sobre la cama, comenzando lentamente a acariciar su pecho.<p>

— ¡Espera! —gimió el ángel.  
>— ¿Te arrepientes ya? —le preguntó Dean, casi con un tono de ironía y sentándose de inmediato en la cama, pero con ambos brazos apoyados sobre el colchón—Yo en serio que puedo aguantar, no tengo ningún problema en esperar, sea cuanto sea—<br>—No, no es eso. Es que estamos en el cuarto de Sam. Me prestó su cama para dormir, pero dudo que se alegre mucho si lo hacemos aquí en su cama—Dean notó el detalle y le tomó de ambas manos, levantándose.

Por otro lado, Dean recordó que Sam y Balthazar estaban abajo. Tendría que pensar, en sólo 10 segundos, alguna forma de que no interfirieran.  
>Para su suerte, Sam venía subiendo las escaleras justo cuando salían de la habitación. Castiel sólo siguió avanzando hasta desaparecer tras la puerta de la habitación más grande.<p>

—Al menos tienen la decencia de cambiase de cama, ¿qué pasó, Dean? ¿Te ganó la calentura? —Dean sólo le miraba con una seriedad molesta.  
>—Vaya si en verdad eres mata-pasiones… y no es tan así—se detuvo como a pensar—No tengo porqué darte explicaciones—<br>—Como sea… —Sam tomó aire—Venía a decirte que Balthazar y yo nos vamos. Él se irá a su cielo, yo me voy a dar una vuelta con el Dodge y vuelvo como en una hora, quería saber si van a necesitar algo, no lo sé… ¿pizza? ¿Una cerveza? ¿Un preservativo? —  
>— ¿Realmente venías a eso? —se quejó Dean.<br>—No. En serio venía a decirte que salgo y si en verdad quieren algo. Pero ¿no crees que es muy pronto, Dean? —miró a la puerta de la habitación por la cual el ángel había desaparecido— Fue violado, por Dios, y por alguien que llevaba tu imagen, ¿no crees que hacerlo con él tan luego podría ser un trauma más? —se quejó, en un susurro convertido en regaño— ¿No podrías al menos "darte una mano"? —  
>—Bien, ya para esto. No fui yo el que lo empezó, ¿ya? Y estás empezando a enfriarme, Sam—<br>—Eso es bueno, es una forma de evitar que te calientes demasiado—  
>Sam estaba serio. Pero Dean también. El mayor sólo volteó los ojos y suspiró.<br>—Fue él quien dio la iniciativa, ¿ya? —  
>—Y a ti se te para de inmediato, ¿no puedes controlarte un poco? —<br>—Empiezas a ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero, Sam. Sabes que no me atrevería a hacerle daño. Sigo diciendo que es muy pronto… pero…—  
>—Como sea. Sabes que si pasa algo no seré yo el que esté aquí regañándote, sino Balthazar. Sólo espero tomen la decisión correcta. Si lo hacen o no, bien, al menos no es en mi cama, pero como te dije… espero que sea beneficioso para ambos y no sólo para ti—<p>

Dean miraba cómo su hermano le daba la espalda bajando las escaleras. Pero él pensaba similar.

Entró a su cuarto y Castiel le esperaba tendido sobre la cama; aún vestido, mirándole seriamente, con la cabeza ladeada, mirándole, siguiendo su caminar con la mirada, hasta que se sentó a su lado a acariciar su rostro con una casi invisible sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sam tiene preocupaciones sobre esto? —  
>—No puedo culparlo, estamos pensando del mismo bando—<br>— ¿Por qué no estás seguro de esto? —susurró el ángel.  
>—Porque tengo miedo de dañarte. De cualquier forma. Puede que realmente no estés listo—Castiel sólo le sonrió.<br>—Dímelo—  
>—Te amo. Por sobre todas las cosas del mundo—El ángel se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, quedando con su rostro al lado del de Dean. Se dieron cuenta que Sam cerraba la puerta abajo, dejando algo de música fuerte, y de ese rock romántico que solía escuchar de vez en cuando. Gesto que por cierto, Dean tomó a modo de burla y que Castiel simplemente ignoró.<br>— ¿Serías capaz de hacerme daño? —  
>—Jamás—suspiró Dean, haciendo que sus ojos enfrentaran los ojos azules del ángel. Tomó su rostro y se acercó a besarle, empujándole levemente sobre la cama, con su mano en su espalda, devorando con una pasión tranquila esos labios que le gustaba tanto probar.<br>—Lo único que pediré es que por ésta vez seas suave—susurró el ángel, entregándose a cada beso y a cada caricia del cazador sobre su cuerpo.  
>—Si llego a dañarte… necesito que me avises de inmediato, y yo me detengo—<br>Dean tenía en su memoria todas y cada una de las fantasías que había tenido con el ángel desde hace ya un tiempo. Las de más tiempo databan de antes que el ángel se entregara a Lucifer, incluso. En algunas era él quien tenía el control, en otras era el ángel, y según su estado de ánimo y su temperatura corporal, eran sólo vueltas y caricias y besos apasionados sobre la alfombra, pero aquellos pensamientos que le ayudaron a dormir cada noche simplemente tendrían que esperar.

Amaba a Castiel. Desesperadamente. Temía hacerle daño y se odiaría así mismo cada segundo de su vida si es que el ángel resultara herido por culpa suya. Con precaución de dar un paso en falso, y besando su pecho, Dean le quitó el cinturón, el pantalón y el bóxer oscuro que llevaba, tomando su recién crecida erección entre sus manos, acariciándola de arriba a abajo, acercándose a su oído y susurrando que le amaba y que nada ni nadie era superior a él. No podía contener un jadeo al sentir tan de cerca los gemidos callados del ángel a su lado, que se acercó a tomar y a besar su rostro pausadamente, gimiendo entre beso. Tal vez se lo agradecería a Sam después, pero esa música de rock romántico que no le agradaba mucho comenzaba a crear un buen ambiente, y de paso, a gustarle las canciones que cantaba un intérprete rubio y de cabello algo ondulado. Acariciaba y besaba su boca, deslizándose hasta su cuello y luego por el resto de su cuerpo, dejando un camino invisible de los suaves mordiscos y besos que dejaba en su pecho y en su vientre, aún masturbándole tiernamente, acariciando con su lengua y con sus labios en el borde y en el glande de su miembro, recibiendo un jadeo como respuesta, tal vez algo exagerado, pero no podía negar que mirarle desde su altura y ver los gestos que ponía al gemir le excitaban de sobremanera. Dean miró con una sonrisa leve al ángel de tan profundos ojos azules, quien solo mantenía su mirada entregada al cazador, quien comenzó con suavidad a devorar su miembro por el lado, lamiendo de arriba a abajo, acariciándolo al mismo tiempo y provocando pequeños espasmos de placer en el ángel. Castiel sólo le miraba de costado, con el rostro algo hundido en la almohada, intentando ocultar con algo de timidez su rostro tan lleno de placer, intentando ahogar sus gemidos en esa tela blanca, pero esa lengua y esos labios no le dejaban controlarse; el sólo ver a los ojos apasionados de Dean le excitaban, enredando sus dedos en su cabello castaño, intentando guiarle. Cuando el mayor se incorporó frente a él, se quitó la polera negra de golpe y se desabrochó el pantalón junto al bóxer, cayendo a horcajadas sobre el ángel, jadeando levemente.

—En serio que no quiero hacerte daño—susurró.  
>—Lo sé—le susurró el ángel, apoyando una mano en su pecho—Dímelo—susurró.<br>—Te amo—

Con un beso, sosteniendo con ligereza su cadera, le embistió levemente, sintiendo de inmediato la reacción del ángel. Un gemido de dolor que le llegó a Dean hasta lo más profundo de su corazón, y su gesto de ocultar su rostro adolorido contra la almohada. Cuando el ángel vio que Dean trataba de emprender retirada, se abrazó a su cuello a susurrarle que no importaba, a besarle, a decirle que siguiera, que él quería, que no le hacía daño. Inseguro, volvió a embestirle, sintiendo sin mucho placer un gemido algo más bajo de dolor, cómo su miembro penetraba en aquella estrecha pero tibia cavidad. Sólo al cabo de unas pocas embestidas más fue que los gemidos de dolor del ángel pasaron a oírse más placenteros, arañando la espalda desnuda del hermano mayor, que jamás creyó que se encariñaría tanto con "feeling way too damn good". Los besos del ángel en su cuello y las caricias en su pelo eran la recompensa de haber dormido con frío por tanto tiempo o haber estado pensando en el ángel con dolor cuando le había visto desaparecer, la recompensa a los días de dolor que vivió desde que le negó en el hospital, todo eso iba quedando de a poco atrás, y más atrás con cada gemido de ambos. Al sentir cómo el placer del miembro del mayor rozando la próstata del ángel aumentaba se colgó a su cuello, pidiéndole sin mucho pudor que lo hiciera un poco más duro, siendo complacido de inmediato y alzando un gemido, mezclándolo con gemir el nombre de Dean en voz alta, cerca de su oído, alentándole a penetrarle con más fuerza. Volvió a tomar su miembro, acariciándolo gentilmente, jadeando contra su cuello y corriéndose en su interior. Tan sólo unos segundos antes que el ángel, dejando su vientre cubierto de unas gotas de semen sobre las cuales Dean pasó la lengua, esparciéndolas por su vientre y mirándole serio y al mismo tiempo sonriendo. Castiel no quería separarse de él. Aún no quería romper su abrazo, no quería dejar de sentir el latir acelerado del corazón de Dean junto al suyo, en igual condición, no quería dejar de sentir su respiración agitada cerca de él. El cazador tomó su rostro con suavidad, besando su pómulo y sus labios con ternura y susurrándole al oído lo mucho que le deseaba y que le amaba.

Se recostó a su lado, cubriéndole con el cubrecama, acariciando su rostro y acomodando uno que otro mechón de su cabello, mirándole fijamente. Sólo se acercó a abrazarle cuando Castiel le sonrió, con sus zafiros iluminados, como no los había visto desde hacía mucho. Bastante. En el primer piso, la música seguía sonando, pero prefirieron dejarla así. Que siguiera sonando.

###

Cuando Sam llegó, al primer lugar al que sus ojos se desviaron fue al sofá. Su hermano y el ángel estaban allí, mirando la pantalla, ambos con un tazón de algo entre las manos. Miró el reloj. Llevaba dos horas de diferencia desde que había salido hasta ese momento. Avanzó hacia la mesa, cargando un par de bolsas que traía y las dejó sobre ésta.

—Dean, la taza—le avisó el menor.  
>— ¿Qué taza? —<br>—La taza de Cass—Apenas Dean volteó a ver al ángel, notó que éste había caído en su hombro por el sueño que le había vencido y la taza entre sus manos comenzaba a ladearse. La tomó y la dejó en la mesita de centro. Castiel se movió y se abrazó a él, como despertando y acomodándose en esta almohada. Dean le tomó del brazo y le llevó escaleras arriba. Apenas vio la cama, cayó técnicamente inconsciente sobre ésta.

—Es como un celular de mínima batería, ¿no crees? —Se sonrió Sam, tras la puerta—No resiste despierto todo el día—  
>Dean se dejó caer a los pies de la cama, mirándole.<br>—Te tomaste tu tiempo—se quejó el mayor.  
>—Si, supuse que querrían tiempo. No quiero detalles, pero ¿salió todo bien? —<br>La cabeza de Dean se debatió entre decirle o no decirle. Pero se limitó a negarle la mirada y susurrar "si, todo bien". 


	9. Heaven 22

THE COSTUME OF SIN; Cap IV. Heaven 2/2

3:36 de la mañana. Sin razón alguna, Dean despertó y se vio en su cuarto, en su cama, con Castiel al lado, dándole la espalda y acurrucado entre el cubrecama, muy abrazado a la almohada. Le miró con una sonrisa y se movió a abrazarle. El ángel sólo se movió un poco y se acurrucó contra él, sin despertar.

Dean se movió con cautela, tratando de no despertar al ángel a su lado, y se levantó, caminando hacia el baño y encendiendo la luz con molestia. Aún era muy temprano.

De todos modos dejó correr el agua y se mojó un poco la cara; no recordaba cuándo se había dormido, simplemente había despertado. Al levantarse y verse en el espejo, vio el reflejo de Lucifer tras él, que le miraba, como siempre, sonriente y de brazos cruzados.

Se volteó de inmediato, intentando retroceder un par de pasos y chocando contra la pared.

—Dean—sonrió—Tanto tiempo sin verte—

— ¿A qué demonios vienes ahora? —gruñó.

Dean estaba nervioso; Castiel estaba a tan solo una vuelta y tres pasos de Lucifer. Estaba demasiado expuesto y él no se encontraba en un lugar muy ventajoso como para correr hacia él. Lucifer bloqueaba la puerta. Ante cualquier cosa, él llegaría primero.

¿Dónde estaba Balthazar cuando en verdad se le necesitaba? ¡Mierda!

—Sabes a lo que vengo. Castiel me debe algo—

—No voy a dejar que te lleves a Cass—

—Aww… Cass. Qué lindo suena eso—el arcángel dio un par de pasos, avanzando hacia Dean. Al menos dejaba la puerta un poco más libre—Éhh… te acostaste con él ¿Qué se siente? Se siente bien, ¿no?—

— ¡Fuiste tú!—gimió el cazador. Sintió como la rabia le invadía y trató de apartarle— ¡Lárgate, maldita sea! ¡Déjalo tranquilo! —gritó, sin importarle mucho si despertaba a su alrededor.

—Aún no. Pero mientras… me gustaría que vieras algo—dio un par de pasos más hacia Dean y él no alcanzó a reaccionar. Cuando se dio cuenta, veía todo negro, tenía frío, y estaba en un lugar duro y cuyo olor a sangre le inundaba.

Tampoco sabía hacia dónde avanzar, todo estaba muy oscuro.

— ¡Cass! —llamó.

Su primera prioridad en aquel momento era el ángel. No quería pensar que Lucifer se había deshecho de él para tomar al ángel y llevárselo de vuelta al Infierno ¿Qué demonios había pasado con la guardia que había establecido con el maldito ángel de acento inglés?

Escuchaba una respiración difícil de fondo; tal vez era mejor investigar un poco. Quiso dar un paso, pero se tropezó y se dio de bruces contra el suelo. Sintió sus manos humedecerse con algo que reconoció enseguida como sangre. Frente a él, una sombra. Era un cuerpo recostado sobre la roca del suelo. Le escuchaba jadear. Apenas se dio cuenta de que la ropa que le cubría la espalda era beige se levantó de golpe y se detuvo a su lado, intentando voltear al ángel que se acurrucaba contra el suelo, abrazándose así mismo y cerrando los ojos, intentando tal vez, conciliar algo de sueño.

En el infierno no existían ni la inconsciencia ni el dormir.

Le volteó con cariño, tratando de despertarle. Pero claro, Castiel no le escuchaba. Él sólo estaba de testigo en ese infierno.

Veía a Castiel tratando de cerrar los ojos y herido, con su camisa blanca manchada de sangre, el rostro golpeado y un labio roto, dejando que su sangre cayera al suelo. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas. Dean sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado y le dolía los efectos que provocaba. Porque había escuchado lo que había pasado, le había visto asustado y gimiendo que lo quería fuera, pero jamás le había visto de esa forma.

Castiel se limpió con la manga la sangre del rostro y las lágrimas; se incorporó un poco con dificultad, gateando hasta una de las esquinas y acurrucándose allí a abrazar sus piernas y cubrirse con un gabán medio roto. Dean seguía en el mismo lugar, mirándole con dolor. El ángel gimió raro y comenzó a llorar, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos. Dean no soportaba ver aquello; le oía gemir y maldecir contra él, le oía decir cuánto odiaba a Dean Winchester.

Quiso abrazarlo; pero sabía que de todos modos el ángel no le iba a sentir. Aquello ya había pasado; hace mucho tiempo. Y por mucho que el ángel le dijera que ya no tenía demonios encima sabía que eso iba a recordarlo y que cada vez que le viera iba a recordar lo que sucedió en el infierno.

Casi creyó que le habían hecho vivir los mismos 75 años que al ángel; se veía forzado a ver cómo Lucifer le golpeaba y cómo le violaba. Y lo que era peor, no veía al arcángel sino que así mismo. Había tratado más de una vez de detener el castigo del ángel pero simplemente no lograba intervenir en la situación, que seguía su curso ignorando que el cazador estaba ahí.

Pero claro, eso había pasado y él no había estado ahí.

No importaba cuánto tapara sus ojos, podía seguir escuchando el dolor y los ruegos del ángel.

No. No podía soportar aquello.

— ¡Lucifer! ¡¿Qué es lo que demonios buscas de mí? —Gritó a los cielos, aunque siguiera viendo todo oscuro— ¡Estoy listo! ¡¿Qué es lo que mierda quieres? —

Y si era necesario bajar al infierno para que Cass quedara libre de Lucifer, lo haría.

Casi de inmediato vio a Lucifer frente a él, sonriendo siempre muy tranquilo.

—Sabes lo que quiero. Quiero a Castiel de vuelta. Tengo su alma en mis manos y voy a ir a buscarlo luego—

— ¿Por qué lo devolviste? —

—Me estaba aburriendo de lo mismo. Quería ver cómo resultaba todo aquí. Y aparentemente… resultó como esperaba—juró que su rabia saldría de una forma u otra. Su mano se empuñó y se lanzó contra el arcángel pero no alcanzó a lastimarle. Había atrapado su mano y ahora le hacía arrodillarse a medida que la doblaba mirándole un poco más serio.

—Despierta—le susurró.

Y despertó en su propia cama, con la sensación de que se ahogaba; la habitación estaba más iluminada, estaba amaneciendo, y Castiel seguía muy dormido y muy envuelto entre su cama. Nada había pasado en esa habitación.

Se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de su cama, mirando de reojo al ángel que le daba la espalda. Por más que trataba de olvidarlo el recuerdo de cómo le había escuchado gritar de dolor no se iba. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, simplemente no resistía aquel peso.

######

No estuvo muy consciente de cuánto tiempo perdió en sus pensamientos. Sólo reaccionó al sentir un leve peso sobre sus hombros; levantó un poco la mirada y vio a Sam mirándole preocupado.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —

—Sólo un mal sueño—susurró, negándole la mirada a su hermano.

Pero aquello no había sido un sueño; no. Había sido demasiado real como para ser un sueño.

— ¿Cass, verdad? ¿Qué era? —

— ¿Qué cosa? —

—En tu sueño ¿Qué viste? —

—Sé que Lucifer es el responsable de esto—

— ¿Y te aseguras de eso en un sueño? —cuestionó Sam.

— ¡No fue un sueño, maldita sea! —se quejó.

Sam le calló un poco; pero de todos modos Castiel había abierto los ojos y los había vuelto a cerrar. No quiso moverse todavía.

Y como Dean no vio signos de él de haber despertado, siguió respondiendo.

—Yo sé que fue Lucifer, estuvo aquí. Quiere llevarse a Cass de vuelta—Ahora sí Castiel había abierto los ojos, pero seguía sin moverse; sólo se mantenía escuchando—Vi lo que pasó—

—O sea que…—

—Sí. Vi lo que le hicieron… me vi a mí mismo—volvió a ocultar su rostro entre sus manos—Es… ¡arght! —

—Hey. Calma. Entendemos que pasó todo. Cass está tranquilo, ¿no? Sabemos que no se va a olvidar de eso pero al menos ya te separó del infierno—le susurro Sam.

Castiel se detuvo a pensar que tal vez era verdad que estaba más tranquilo. Pero no necesariamente había desligado la figura de Dean de su infierno.

###

Dean no dormía. No bien, al menos. Lo más que esos dos días había logrado cerrar sus ojos habían sido 4 horas durante la noche. Estaba ansioso por lo que Lucifer le había dicho; ni siquiera estaba seguro de si aquello había sido un sueño o dentro de su sueño había sido verdad o tal vez, simplemente, sólo verdad.

—Estás nervioso—le susurró Castiel al sentirle recostarse a su lado y abrazarle por la cintura—Yo también tengo miedo. Mucho—se volteó hasta mirar al cazador de frente y enroscarse abrazando su vientre—No dejes que me lleven—

Dean sólo rodeó a Cass con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza sobre la suya. Después de todo, era él quien tenía que mantener la calma por ambos.

—No voy a dejar que nadie te lleve. Nunca más. No importa lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo, no voy a permitir que vuelvan a hacerte daño—le acurrucó entre sus brazos y le apretó con ellos. No confiaba mucho en que pudieran detener a Lucifer usando sólo la fuerza bruta, pero tenía que haber una solución para todo el asunto.

###

Pasaron apenas seis días desde que Lucifer se apareciera frente a Dean. Estaba oscuro y el ángel subía las escaleras para enroscarse en la cama nuevamente. Sam le seguía casi en un bostezo y Balthazar había establecido su punto de vigilancia en el primer piso.

Y nuevamente, el cuerpo de Nick se aparecía aparecido en el reflejo del espejo, con su sonrisa eterna. Sobresaltado, Dean se volteó. No había nada allí.

—Estoy atrás—escuchó que le sonreían.

Volteó nuevamente y le empujaron contra la pared.

—Vamos a jugar un ratito, ¿te parece? Anda y recupera a Cass por mí—

Comenzó a sentir un ardor en el pecho; dolía cada vez más. Todo se le oscureció y cayó inconsciente sobre la baldosa fría del baño.

Apenas Castiel llegó arriba en lo primero que se fijó fue en Dean que estaba tirado sobre el suelo, con la cabeza ladeada para el otro lado. Iba a lanzarse sobre él cuando los brazos de su hermano se enredaron en su vientre y le voltearon.

—No te acerques—gruñó.

Eso no importaba; Dean estaba tendido sobre el suelo y parecía herido. Se libró del amarre de Balthazar y sólo se detuvo al llegar al lado de Dean a tratar de despertarle. No alcanzó a reaccionar sino hasta que el cazador le tomó de ambos brazos con violencia, mirándole serio. La espada de Balthazar atravesó su antebrazo e hizo que le soltara, quejándose de dolor y mirando con rabia al ángel que alejaba a su hermano.

— ¡Si te dicen que no te acerques es porque no te acerques, carajo! —se quejó

Le vieron quitarse el puñal ensangrentado y arrojarlo con rabia hacia un lado. Volteó un poco la cabeza y sonrió, juntando ambas manos.

—Vine a llevarme a Cass de vuelta—murmuró.

Sam apareció al lado del ángel rubio cargando y apuntando un rifle, sin disparar.

—Te lo han dicho tantas veces que sigo sin entender cómo es que sigues haciéndolo. No vas a dispararme, ¿verdad? No a tu hermano—

Sam sólo siguió apuntando.

—Vete a buscar lo que te pedí hace unos días—le ordenó Balthazar.

—Pero…—

— ¡Ahora, maldita sea! —

Sam dudó un momento, pero de todos modos salió de la habitación y descendió las escaleras. Balthazar sólo apretó más a un estremecido Castiel bajo su brazo derecho, y buscaba la forma de recuperar su arma.

—No vas a poder tenerlo por mucho tiempo—le sonrió Dean. Un puñal atravesó su vientre y Lucifer le arrojó a la pared, logrando que soltara al ángel a su lado y a éste acorralándolo contra la pared. Balthazar comenzaba a derramar sangre y a costarle un poco la respiración. Pero aquello no importaba. Veía a Dean avanzar decidido hacia Lucifer y hacia Castiel y él tenía que levantarse rápido. Antes de llegar junto al arcángel, Dean fue arrastrado hacia atrás, golpeándose la espalda con una pared y con Balthazar de pie frente a él, con la camisa gris manchada en sangre y sosteniendo su espada.

—No lo tomes de forma personal, yo sé que tú hubieras querido esto para ayudar a Cassie—su espada atravesó su pierna y dio un giro. Balthazar dejó su arma ahí, dejando al cazador quejándose y apoyándose en la pared para levantarse. Sam se apareció con espada en mano y antes de que pudiera poner un pie dentro de la habitación Lucifer ya le observaba con rabia y cerraba la puerta frente a él. Por más que se lanzara contra ella no podía abrirla.

—Juro que te la pago después—susurró.

Sacó su arma con prisa, quitó el seguro y disparó a la cerradura, entrando de una patada y tirando puerta abajo. Sin necesidad de entregársela al ángel de cabello rubio la desenfundó y trató de apuñalar a Lucifer. Éste alcanzó a detener la espada con ambas manos, quitársela a Sam y lanzar a Sam hasta golpearlo contra la pared.

—Gracias por devolverme mi espada, Sam, sin duda hay unos cuantos favores que te debo—le sonrió el arcángel.

Balthazar miró un segundo con rabia a Sam y luego volvió a mirar al frente. Ahora que Lucifer tenía su espada se hacía más difícil el ataque frontal. Pero tenía que descuidarse alguna vez para mirar al ángel.

De pronto Castiel se volvía en una forma de ataque.

Y Castiel pareció comprenderlo sólo con la mirada que de su hermano.

Juntó el poco valor que pudo y trató de zafarse. Lucifer se volteó a sostenerle de ambos brazos y apretarle contra él cuando sintió que le apuñalaban en el brazo y le quitaban la espada. Lucifer empujó al ángel, quien cayó entre los brazos de Sam, refugiándose en ellos, y mirando a Dean ya inconsciente sobre el suelo, desangrándose en la pierna.

—De todos modos ya logré lo que quería. Cassie fue mi entretención por mucho tiempo y ahora lo fueron ustedes ¿La pasaste bien volviendo a Tierra firme? —le sonrió el arcángel—Cass, pasé un tiempo excelente con tigo, espero recuperar todo aquello—

Balthazar volteó la espada en su mano y se lanzó contra el arcángel, tomándole de ambos brazos. Antes de chocar contra la pared, ninguno de los ángeles estaba ya en la habitación. Casi desesperado, Castiel se lanzó a ver a Dean, ante la desconfianza de Sam que le detuvo y le sostuvo entre sus brazos.

—No estemos seguros todavía—le negó.

Castiel se abrazó a Sam, pensando que si hubiera tenido sus poderes toda la situación hubiera sido diferente. Pero Lucifer le había susurrado, antes de azotarle contra Sam, que no volvería a ser un ángel.

#########

Balthazar se apareció a los casi 10 minutos, soltando de inmediato una espada ensangrentada y dejándose caer sobre la pared, botando sangre por l aboca y con la camisa manchada.

—No te ves bien ¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó Sam, ofreciéndole su mano, mano que el ángel negó y se apoyó en la pared para levantarse.

—Dudo que vuelva en un tiempo, pero de todos modos voy a estar muy de cerca viendo a Cass—se acercó a la cama, donde su hermano ya estaba sentado, acariciando a Dean en silencio— ¿Y Dean? —

—Nada aún—

—Mal de ti dejarlo acercarse, puede que aún esté poseído—

— ¿Cómo es eso de poseído? Creí que estábamos protegidos contra eso—

—Lucifer es diferente, creí que sabrías eso—Apoyó su mano en el hombro de Castiel y se limpió la sangre de la boca con una manga—Quédate tranquilo—le susurró a su hermano.

Castiel suspiró y se abrazó a su hermano, aún sin dejar de ver a Dean.

####

—No voy a volver a ser ángel—susurró, mirando a su hermano.

Después de aquel incidente, no había podido dormir y ahora estaba sentado en el sofá al lado de un Balthazar sin sangre.

—No digas eso—

—Lucifer me dijo que no volvería a ser ángel. Que me iba a quedar viviendo como humano—

—No digas eso—repitió su hermano, pasando un brazo por su hombro y atrayéndolo hacia él, revolviendo tiernamente su cabello y besando su frente.

###

Dieron seis meses. Sam se desaparecía unas cuantas horas al día para trabajar y Dean seguía sin atreverse a desaparecerse por mucho tiempo por temor a dejar a Castiel solo.

Tal y como temían, el ángel de ojitos azules seguía sin recuperar sus alas ni ninguna de sus habilidades. Dean ya le había encontrado varias veces en medio de la noche, escondido en una esquina del baño, abrazándose y llorando desconsolado porque se había atascado en la vida humana.

En esos casos, Dean le levantaba y le abrazaba, le llevaba de vuelta a la cama y le quitaba las lágrimas y le consolaba ya acariciaba hasta que se volvía a dormir.

—Balthazar no te va a dejar de venir a ver. Sam no te va a dejar solo y cada vez que necesites a alguien yo voy a estar ahí para ti—

A los dos meses de espera había cambiado el "volverán a crecer" por un "no vamos a dejarte solo".

Sam, por su parte, había dicho al mes que Cass no volvería a ser ángel y éste le había oído, a pesar del "cállate, no digas eso" de Dean y el "si vuelves a decir algo como eso te rompo las piernas" de Balthazar.

Pero ambos empezaban a creer que eso podía ser verdad.

Un mes más y Dean perdió la esperanza de seguir esperando que Castiel volviera a ser ángel. Medio más y Balthazar se le unió.

Balthazar podía ser un desgraciado altanero y un hijo de perra con ambos Winchester, pero cada vez que Sam le veía abrazar a su hermanito sonreía porque en parte le recordaba al suyo.

Tal vez Dean y Balthazar se llevaban mal por ser demasiado iguales.

A pesar de su altanería, miraba a Dean de forma diferente cada vez que abrazaba a Castiel; ya no ponía trabas ni gestos de desaprobación. Y eso era bueno.

Mes 7:

21:00 Hrs. Sam estaba en la ducha, Dean termina do su café y Castiel llevaba 45 minutos escondido en la habitación.

— ¡Dean! —le llamaron.

Y el aludido tomó un último sorbo de su café y subió las escaleras. Al poner un pie en el segundo escalón Cass le detuvo.

—Quédate ahí—

Y Dean decidió obedecer, porque notaba algo más lúdica la voz del ángel y se quedó esperando apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados. Al llegar a los apenas 10 segundos, el cazador se aburrió de esperar y subió las escaleras. Llegando al cuarto escalón, sintió un aleteo tras él, que tomaban su mano y la voz emocionada de Castiel con una enorme sonrisa que era difícil ver en él le decía "te dije que esperaras aquí".

Al principio Dean no entendió lo que sucedía. Tampoco no alcanzó a pensarlo por sí mismo porque el ángel se lanzó a él a abrazarle con una sonrisa perdida en el tiempo diciéndole "recuperé mis alas".

— ¿Seguro? —

— ¡Seguro! —

###

Fue una semana de espera. Una semana que a Dean se le hizo eterna, porque apenas el ángel había recuperado sus habilidades había querido volver a Heaven. Claro, no lo culpaba. No había estado ahí en tanto tiempo y era justo, que quisiera verlo de nuevo, que era su casa… pero el cazador tenía miedo de volver a perderlo y que las cosas entre ellos volvieran a ser como eran antes; nada más que una mísera relación "laboral".

Apenas se cumplió la desesperada semana de Dean, el ángel volvió a aparecerse y se abrazó a Dean apenas le vio, preguntándole como se había sentido esa semana. Balthazar estaba tras ambos, preguntándole a su hermano si estaba seguro.

—Voy a seguir volviendo a Heaven… pero tampoco quiero irme de aquí—susurró.

— ¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros? —le susurró Dean.

El ángel sólo asintió y el cazador le sacó la lengua a Balthazar.

—Qué maduro—gimió—Pero bueno… como tu hermano… voy a aceptarlo. Pero no creas que voy a dejar de venir a vigilarte, Dean, estás bajo vigilancia constante, te advierto, cualquier cosa rara que yo vea y voy a bajar a molerte las piernas a palos—le gruñó.

Un aleteo y ya no estaba, gesto que era satisfactorio para Dean.

— ¿Y en serio vas a quedarte aquí con migo? —

—Si, ya me pasé bastante tiempo aquí y siento que me acostumbré—

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y con Dean al lado, abrazándole y mirándole con seriedad.

—Voy a admitir que me gustaba cuando eras humano—

— ¿Por qué? —

—No lo sé. Supongo que vi una parte de ti que como ángel no mostrabas—

— ¿Y ahora que volví a ser ángel? —

—Sí. También me gustas. Tengo que acostumbrarme al hecho de que ahora vuelas… y te apareces en cualquier lado de la casa pero… —Dean se sonrió como rememorando viejos tiempos, pero tomó el rostro el ángel y se acercó a besarle—Prométeme que no vas a volver a desaparecerte de ese modo—

Castiel sólo se sonrió leve y se acurrucó entre los brazos del cazador.


	10. Prólogo

**A todos muchas gracias por leerme, aquí vengo a publicar una cosita chiquitita de…**

**Es un maldito prólogo.**

**Advertencias? Lemon…**

**Un montón de Balthazar/Sam.. que podría ser algo muy crack.. pero… lean, amigos.**

**:D**

**Muchas gracias por postearme, los amo :D**

THE COSTUME OF SIN:

Prólogo

Habían pasado alrededor de cuatro meses. Castiel había recuperado con mucha felicidad el total uso de sus habilidades y de vez en cuando Balthazar se aparecía para buscarle y llevarle a Heaven por unos cuántos minutitos y después devolverle a los brazos de Dean.

El único no beneficiado con ésta situación era Sam, que era el afectado indirecto de su relación. Más específicamente de que sus encuentros sexuales hubieran acortado un poquito su distancia temporal. Y gracias a compartir la pared, Sam se veía así mismo escuchando que gemidos y que otras cosas raras que iban desde simples "ahmmm" hasta "más abajo, Dean", y era ahí cuando los audífonos grandes se convertían en sus mejores aliados a la hora de irse a la cama y se quedaba ignorando los gemidos y escuchando a Pearl Jam.

Fuese como fuese. Había parpadeado. Estaba envuelto en su cama. No necesitaba que abrieran la puerta, sintió un aleteo a su lado y sin voltear ya sabía quién era porque amaba el sonido de ese aleteo en particular.

No necesitó decir nada. Balthazar comenzó a pasar su mano sobre el cubrecama mientras Sam se sonreía, casi relamiéndose. El ángel se dejó caer a su lado y quitó el muro de tela entre él y Sam, cayendo sobre él a besarle lentamente. Cuando Sam se acostumbró al ritmo de su lengua y de los labios del ángel hurgando juguetones y traviesos en su boca dejó que se acomodara a horcajadas sobre su vientre.

—Si sientes celos de su relación voy a tocarte de tal forma que van a ser ellos los que estén envidiosos de nosotros—le susurró el ángel al oído.

Sam pareció reírse de la frase y sólo pasó ambos brazos suyos por la cintura del ángel rubio, acercándolo a él y sosteniendo su rostro para besarle, mordiéndose con suavidad el uno al otro. Las manos de Sam comenzaban a meterse bajo el saco y bajo la camisa de Balthazar, que sólo le sonreía travieso y se dejaba acariciar y desvestir, comenzando a besar al Winchester menor desde el cuello hasta el pecho, desabotonando su camisa oscura. Sam se sonreía y se acomodaba en la cama, dejando su cabeza descansar y tirarse hacia atrás. Sólo con tener a Balthazar acomodado en su vientre le hacía sentir ese tirón brusco en la entrepierna. No alcanzó a darse cuenta de cómo habían pasado las cosas y ya se encontraba desnudo, siendo cubierto sólo por una camisa abierta de manga corta, mientras el ángel frente a él besaba su pecho y le masturbaba lentamente; Era un cosquilleo demasiado agradable que subía desde el glande hasta la base de su miembro, que se veía envuelta entre los dedos de Balthazar, mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba de arriba abajo. Había bastado un movimiento sencillo de lengua desde la base hasta cubrir el glande para que Sam contuviera un gemido y dejara caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando entre sus manos algo de la sábana azul bajo ellos.

—Dime si te gusta—le sonrió el ángel.

Sam no atinó a responder, el espasmo de placer expandiéndose a lo largo de su cuerpo había sido lo demasiado sorpresivo como para poder decir algo. Volteó la cabeza y se quedó mirando de lado al ángel rubio que le miraba con una sonrisa y volvía a pasar la lengua por su miembro ya erecto. Esa polla que le encantaba sostener entre sus manos porque era lo suficientemente grande como para sostenerla entre ambas manos y disfrutar de meterle la boca acariciando primero la sensible piel que cubría el prepucio hasta la base del pene, oyendo el jadeo y algunos gemidos contenidos de Sam tratando de aferrarse a la tela de la cama, conteniéndose por tomar al ángel y arrojarlo sobre la cama de espalda, abrirle de piernas y penetrarle hasta que se cansaran ambos, pero Balthazar se lo impedía y le sonreía pícaramente mientras seguía con su sesión de roces de lengua y de lametones a su miembro endurecido y caliente. Era la sensación de su miembro caliente contra la bocas húmeda y tibia de Balthazar; eran sus ganas desesperadas de penetrarle ahí mismo. Gimió alto y jadeó al sentir cómo el ángel volvía a besarle en el vientre y hasta su pecho y hasta su cuello, mordiendo su lóbulo con suavidad. Su miembro seguía palpitando y Balthazar seguía sin soltarlo mientras le acariciaba suavemente. Comenzó a besarle en el cuello mientras la mano que antes le masturbara subía a sostener su rostro y besarle entre apasionado y tierno.

— ¿Te gustó aquello? —le sonrió Balthazar, besando su rostro, lamiendo sus labios y comenzando a apretar entre sus manos cada uno de sus pezones, oyendo el gemido de Sam.

—Penétrame—le rogó, con un gemido ahogado y jadeando.

— ¿Cómo dices? —le sonrió Balthazar, apretando entre sus dedos su pezón izquierdo y oyendo el gemido desesperado del castaño bajo él.

— ¡Que me lo metas, maldición! —gimió.

Balthazar se sonrió triunfante y se acomodó entre sus piernas, dejando descansar cada una en sus brazos.

—Suplícame—exigió.

El rostro de desconcierto de Sam lo decía todo.

—Suplícame que quieres que te penetre, ruégame, quiero que me ruegues—

Balthazar se acercó a besarle una vez más en los labios y rozó su miembro igual de erecto contra su entrada, oyendo un gemido de desesperación de inmediato. Le vio jadear un momento y empezar a suplicar.

—Balthazar… Balthazar, por favor… —jadeó—Métemelo fuerte, te quiero dentro de mi ya—

El ángel sólo se sonrió y descendió a la altura del rostro de Sam hasta besarle nuevamente, comenzando lentamente a penetrarle, acomodando su miembro entre sus piernas y metiendo de a poco, sacando torturados gemidos al castaño que se aferraba a sus brazos y a la sábana, quien acomodó una pierna en el hombro de Balthazar para facilitar la penetración y había comenzando a gritar "más rápido", cosa que alentaba al ángel, que pareció acomodarse frente a su ofrecido amante y complacerle, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba de arriba abajo un poco más violentamente su miembro tibio y erecto, bajando el ritmo, acelerando de acuerdo a las peticiones de Sam, quien empezó a gemir un poco más alto cuando el miembro duro de Balthazar comenzó a golpear su próstata y de paso sus testículos, provocándole una sensación de espasmos eléctricos por todo su cuerpo. Fue cuando sitió un par de nalgadas que tomando su propio miembro logró correrse, gritando el nombre de Balthazar y dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, jadeando.

Despertó.

Sí. Sam despertó, tan asustado que quedó sentado en la cama, mirando a todos lados ¿Lo bueno? Estaba en su cama, en su pieza, Balthazar NO estaba por ningún lado, eran casi las 05:45 de la mañana, sus audífonos grandes seguían pegados a sus oídos tocando alguna canción, pero resbalaron un poco con el despertar violento. La explicación lógica a esta situación… Dean y Castiel habían inspirado con sus gemidos a sus neuronas que decidieron darle un susto de muerte a su dueño y una pesadilla de lo más ¡eught!

¿La parte mala?

—Esto no es sudor—gimió Sam, mirándose así mismo hacia la parte del cuerpo escondida entre las sábanas.

Mañana siguiente. Sam se despertó más tranquilo. No había vuelto a soñar ni con nadie ni con nada. Pero apenas despertó y su cerebro despertó también, recordó lo que había pasado en la mitad de la noche.

—Arght—gimió.

Una ducha helada al principio, después caliente para recuperar el frío. Apenas se apareció en la mesa para desayunar, la primera "ente" a la que vio fue a Balthazar, que había bajado a ver a su hermanito. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del ángel, le entró un poquito de vergüenza, porque esos habían sido los mismos ojos que le habían "violado mentalmente" aquella noche; escondió el rostro y siguió su camino tratando de evitar la mirada cuestionadora del ángel.

Pero claro. Balthazar no preguntaba, él sólo usaba su gran poder de leer la mente y ¡eught! ¡Sam!

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio lo que Sam veía en su mente y se volteó con prisa. Aunque… dio un par de pasos y se devolvió.

— ¡No es mala idea la tuya! —le gritó.


End file.
